24ème épisode
by Orion6317
Summary: Note personnelle : James Morgan et Glen Wong ont été trop cruels avec leurs héros de la série SPACE 2063. J’ai écrit ma fin à moi, plus joyeuse... « à la manière de » : un scénario…
1. Chapter 1

24ème épisode West et Hawkes

Ayez de l'indulgence mes amis, c'est ma première fic éditée ici… J'espère ne pas m'être trompée. Alors, voici mon bébé. Pour ceux qui se souviennent de la série, voici de quoi rafraîchir la mémoire avant de passer au dénouement…

Rappel du contexte : Lors du dernier épisode, une tentative de paix avec les extra-terrestres (les Chigs) tourne au désastre.

- Le Colonel McQueen est rapatrié sur terre avec une jambe en moins.

- Shane Vansen et Vanessa Damphousse s'écrasent sur une planète aux mains des ennemis.

- Paul Wang reste bloqué dans un vaisseau transporteur, qui explose en entrant en contact avec un appareil Chig.

- Il ne reste que Cooper Hawkes et Nathan West pour se rappeler de la grandeur de leur escadron, le 58ème du Corps des Marines des États-unis, surnommé "Les Cartes Gagnantes".

Scène 1

Planète Enclume, quelques minutes après le crash du module. Shane revient lentement à elle. Apparemment, elle est entière, mise à part une écorchure sur le front.

Machinalement elle coupe les circuits du module, bien qu'ils soient inutilisables.

Alors seulement, elle se tourne vers Damphousse avec inquiétude, craignant le pire. Mais un léger mouvement de tête la rassure. Vanessa est inconsciente mais vivante. Sa combinaison n'est pas altérée, et aucune tache de sang ne transparaît. Shane contrôle le pouls de sa coéquipière, et par un sourire, interprète le battement régulier comme un signe encourageant démentant la présence d'hémorragie interne.

A cet instant, un bruit étranger l'alarme : des Chigs approchent. Comme à son habitude, son instinct militaire se réveille. Déterminée, elle s'empresse de sortir Vanessa de la capsule, et la traîne jusqu'à une caverne proche.

Délicatement, elle pose Damphousse sur un lit de feuilles, à côté du sac de secours comportant les rations de survie et la trousse de premiers soins, et la recouvre d'une couverture thermique.

Sur son visage, il est évident qu'elle s'inquiète du sort et de la santé de l'As de Trèfle, mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Avec un dernier regard, elle sort de la caverne, la camoufle et efface ses traces jusqu'au module.

Sur le qui-vive, elle écoute la progression des aliens, et, par un geste apparemment fou, s'enfuit dans la direction opposée à la cachette de Vanessa, en laissant bien trop de traces pour un capitaine de sa valeur.

Elle poursuit son jeu de piste jusqu'aux limites de ses forces, mais finit par se faire rattraper par un escadron de "bonne humeur", qui se contente de l'emmener à la place de la hacher menue.

Scène 2

Sur le Saratoga, dans le bureau du Commodore, West et Cooper sont au garde à vous devant Ross. Ils sont tous en grand uniforme, et au fond des yeux des Cartes Gagnantes, des larmes contenues incitent à penser qu'ils reviennent d'une cérémonie officialisant la disparition de leurs camarades.

Le Commodore se plante devant les lieutenants, et d'un ton officiel et formel, commence à lire un message provenant du Haut Commandement.

- Messieurs, après la perte de trois de ses membres et le retour sur Terre de son Commandant, il a été décidé de dissoudre le 58° Escadron du Corps des Marines des États-Unis. Cela est chose faite depuis 8 heures GMT ce matin. Eut égard à vos états de service irréprochables, les autorités ont accepté de faire preuve de mansuétude à votre égard, et de ne pas vous traduire en court martiale pour haute trahison. Cependant, vous écopez tout de même d'un blâme, et d'une mise à pied d'une période de six mois. Lieutenant West, vous allez être affecté à l'entretien du pont d'envol de la baie 8. Lieutenant Hawkes, compte tenu de vos antécédents judiciaires, j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous incorporer dans le bataillon disciplinaire chargé d'aller récupérer les corps de nos braves tombés à la bataille. Vous deux devrez avoir vidé vos quartiers à midi, et emménagé dans vos nouvelles chambres au plus tard à 15.00 heures. Des questions, Messieurs ?

Durant le discours du Commodore, West et Hawkes sont restés de marbre, sachant bien que leur action sur l'Enclume les destinait à une cruelle punition. Mais en entendant la sentence, Cooper ne peut retenir un regard chargé d'effroi, lui qui tremble à la vision d'un mort.

West, sommes toutes heureux de son affectation, s'apprête à saluer avec respect, mais en se raidissant, sa main appuie sur le collier d'identité de Kylen au fond de la poche de son pantalon. Instantanément, un flash-back le ramène quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque le Colonel McQueen lui avait rendu le collier avant d'être rapatrié sur Terre.

Tous ceux qui n'en connaissaient pas la signification pour le 58° n'avaient vu que la restitution d'un objet à son légitime propriétaire. Mais West avait compris à travers ce geste, et le mouvement du regard cherchant Hawkes, que McQueen lui demandait de garder la cohésion de l'escouade. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, mais il avait eu l'impression d'être le petit garçon à qui le père confie les plus jeunes avant de partir pour un long voyage.

En acceptant le collier, il avait promis de ne pas lâcher Hawkes ! Il ne pouvait donc laisser le Haut Commandement les séparer sans au moins protester !

- Monsieur, hasarde-t-il, conscient de s'attirer les foudres de son supérieur. Permettez-moi de plaider notre cause. Nous avons fait une erreur...

- Une erreur ! rugit Ross, scandalisé.

- Bon, une énorme connerie... Mais nous étions tous ensemble. Nous avons pris la décision tous ensemble. J'ajouterais que le Lieutenant Hawkes a été le dernier à accepter... Il n'y a pas de raison de nous séparer. Depuis qu'il est dans les Marines, le Lieutenant Hawkes a eu une conduite exemplaire, il n'a pas à être plus condamné que moi. En conclusion, je demande ma mutation dans le bataillon des fossoyeurs.

Un silence étonné et stupéfait accueille sa plaidoirie. Le Commodore le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il est manifestement scandalisé par l'audace du pilote, mais en même temps, un léger sourire impressionné laisse penser qu'il est fier de cette réaction.

Cooper, lui aussi, est surpris. Jamais personne ne lui a fait de cadeau. Il a toujours été à couteau tiré avec West, et il était certain qu'avec la dissolution du 58e, il se retrouverait à nouveau plus seul qu'avant, avec au fond du cœur la blessure des souvenirs de la famille à jamais disparue. Et voilà que Nathan abandonne un poste acceptable pour rester avec lui ! Décidément, les humains naturels ont des réactions bien étranges !

- Lieutenant West ! Puis-je vous rappeler que votre assignation est une fleur faite à votre carrière ? Pour une faute pareille, n'importe qui serait heureux de ne pas se trouver devant un peloton d'exécution ! Et vous osez pousser l'arrogance jusqu'à réclamer une autre condamnation ?!... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Le Commodore ajoute cette dernière phrase en baissant le ton, comme s'il avait craint de risquer son poste en osant acquiescer. Par un clin d'œil complice, il fait signe aux lieutenants de s'en aller, et pousse un soupire ennuyé lorsque la porte se referme derrière les deux meilleurs pilotes de sa flotte.

Scène 3

Dans un grand dortoir occupé par une vingtaine de condamnés au bataillon disciplinaire, West est couché sur son lit, et feuillette une revue, alors que des bruits étranges proviennent de la salle de bain. Avec un sourire compréhensif et amusé, il lève la tête pour accueillir Hawkes, qui sort en essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa main.

-Je ne m'y ferai jamais, grommelle celui-ci, en se laissant tomber sur sa couchette. Je crois que je vais crever ! Ils auraient mieux fait de m'envoyer dans les oubliettes de Jupiter...

- Allez, Coop. Tiens le coup. Plus que trois mois et 20 jours avant de récupérer notre SA-43..., tente de rassurer Nathan, désolé d'assister chaque soir à la même scène.

- Toi oui, répond Hawkes, en levant un regard perdu sur son collègue. J'ai entendu dire que tu vas être incorporé au 22e.

- Toi aussi, tu es un pilote hors pair, ils ne vont pas te laisser sur le pont...

- Non. Je suis un Sans-Ventre, je te l'rappelle. Pour moi, les appareils et les missions d'élite, c'est terminé, il n'y aura pas de pardon. J'aurai de la chance si on me sort du corbillard. Je suis condamné à finir la guerre dans cette putréfaction et cette odeur de formol. Y'a rien à faire, ça me poursuit partout, et ça me donne envie de dégueuler. Comment tu fais, toi ? Comment tu peux dormir après avoir ramassé de la bouillie toute la journée ? On voit même plus si ce qu'on prend est un Chig ou un humain.

- Je déconnecte, répond Nathan, en s'asseyant en face du lit de son camarade, afin de créer inconsciemment une atmosphère fraternelle. Quand j'entre dans le corbillard, je me passe le film d'avant, et je laisse le reste. Je travaille machinalement, et je rentre heureux de ne pas avoir eu à ramasser un type que je connaissais.

- Mais comment tu fais ? Moi, quand j'essaie de penser à autre chose, je vois que les pires trucs qui me sont arrivés...

Cooper marque une pause, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre sa phrase.

- ... Je me demande comment il ferait...

- Qui ? McQueen ? interroge West doucement, comme si le fait de prononcer le nom du Colonel transgressait une loi tacite instaurée entre eux. J'imagine qu'il te dirait qu'on est en guerre, et qu'il faut suivre les ordres, sans poser de question. Tu fais ton boulot, tu rentres, tu bois un coup, et au lit. C'est simple, c'est net et clair...

Un long silence salue cette explication, au cours duquel les deux pilotes se plongent dans des souvenirs qui les peinent visiblement. A la fin, c'est West qui interrompt leurs rêveries en se levant.

- En parlant de boire un coup, je l'ai pas fait ce soir. Viens, Coop, je t'offre un verre. Et pas question de parler boulot !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa

Oups, j'avais oublié de préciser que tous les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, à savoir Glen Morgan et James Wong, et à leur société de production.

Sinon, merci pour le commentaire. J'espère qu'il y en aura plein d'autres.

Alors voilà, maintenant que West et Hawkes ont trouvé leurs marques, allons voir ce que devient Damphousse…

--------------------------------------

Scène 4

Le calme règne sur la passerelle de commandement du Saratoga. Le Commodore discute avec l'officier des transmissions lorsqu'un signal en morse brise le silence. Le texte retranscrit parait incompréhensible aux personnes présentes. Seul, le Commodore croit comprendre, mais cela lui semble si irréaliste qu'il préfère empocher le papier de transcription, et s'en aller réfléchir en privé.

Scène 5

- Voilà, les dés sont jetés. J'espère que quelqu'un va m'entendre, et surtout qu'il reste une personne pour comprendre...

Lentement, après avoir remarqué la radio de fortune installée au fond d'une caverne, on observe la jeune femme qui se redresse avec peine, et s'adosse à la paroi en réprimant une grimace de douleur. Il s'agit de Vanessa Damphousse, amaigrie, fatiguée sous son casque, pas entièrement remise, mais en vie. Elle adresse un sourire peu sûr à une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre.

- Je sais que ce que je dis vous passe par-dessus la tête, mais, merci.

Une sorte de grincement de cétacé répond à cette marque de reconnaissance, et l'individu à qui s'adressait cette remarque sort enfin à la lumière, dévoilant le visage d'un Chig en civile. Il parait amical, et esquisse ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sourire, alors qu'il pointe un de ses doigts sur la jeune femme, et le lève vers le ciel.

Scène 6

Sur le pont d'envol réservé au "corbillard", West rentre de mission, alors que Hawkes s'apprête à entrer dans un ISS-CV.

Le premier est harassé, sale et ensanglanté. Il porte sur son dos un sac contenant des plaques d'identité, et des effets personnels. En croisant son camarade, il lui lance un regard de "grand frère", encourageant, dédramatisant, à mille lieues de ses propres sentiments. Mais sa promesse tacite faite à McQueen est sacrée, et il prend soin de celui qui a besoin de ce soutien moral pour ne pas perdre les pédales.

Car Hawkes ne tient plus que par cette relation. Il est amaigri, ses yeux sont hagards, et ne reflètent qu'une seule et énorme peur. A chaque retour de mission, il vide son estomac, et passe des heures sous la douche, à essayer de se débarrasser de cette odeur de mort qui l'enveloppe.

Encore une fois, il s'apprête à aller en enfer, quand un messager arrive, et appelle les survivants du 58e. West et Hawkes, comme revenus à la vie, n'osent croire leurs oreilles. Ils échangent un regard étonné et avancent vers le jeune soldat.

- Le Commodore vous attend dans ses quartiers.

Scène 7

- Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous dire que cette rencontre est totalement secrète. Ce dont je vais vous parler, et ce que vous ferez peut-être, ne doit jamais sortir de ces murs... Vous désirez un verre de rhum ?

Le Commodore Ross parait pour la première fois revoir les deux meilleurs pilotes de sa flotte, et il semble choqué de leur aspect. Avec un geste paternel, il leur avance des chaises, et remplit deux verres qu'il leur tend avant d'avoir obtenu de réponse à sa question.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de fausse joie, reprend-il, une fois que chacun a bu une gorgée. Est-ce que la phrase : "Danser la polka nu autour du pont d'envol" vous dit quelque chose ?

Les deux jeunes gens, abrutis depuis plus de 3 mois, ont besoin de beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver assez d'énergie et de volonté pour aller à la recherche des traces d'un passé douloureux.

Cooper est le premier à se souvenir. Brusquement, il se lève, et se dirige vers une étagère où trône une photographie du Commodore et du Colonel au combat.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit qu'il ferait si la guerre se terminait, murmure-t-il, sans oser prononcer le nom de son mentor.

- Ouais, Shane a même dit qu'il fallait prier pour que la guerre continue ! renchérit West. Mais, qu'est-ce que...

- Ce matin, on a reçu ceci, explique le Commodore, en dépliant la feuille de transcription. "5-8. As de trèfle. Danser la polka nu autour du pont d'envol.'' Suivent quelques données télémétriques. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Damphousse. Elle est vivante!... Elle veut qu'on aille la chercher !

- Ça va pas West ?! Ça fait 3 mois ! C'est pas possible, ça peut être qu'un piège ! Cette foutue planète où les filles se sont écrasées est irrespirable sans oxygène. Shane a dit elle-même que Vanessa était touchée, et tout d'un coup, elle ressusciterait ? Réveille-toi, West, ils sont tous morts ! On est les deux seuls, pour toujours !

Cooper ne veut pas s'autoriser à croire au miracle. Il s'emporte, et tente de faire comprendre son point de vue. Il a trop souffert, il n'a plus la force d'espérer.

- Tant pis, si tu ne le crois pas, moi, je suis certain que c'est elle. Et je vais aller la chercher. Commodore, je demande respectueusement l'autorisation de piloter une capsule de secours pour aller la rechercher !

Nathan est déterminé, et prêt à soulever des montagnes. Le Commodore le sent, et lui adresse un sourire qui lui fait comprendre qu'il vient de prononcer les paroles qu'il attendait.

- C'est accordé. Je me suis déjà arrangé pour détourner la surveillance de la baie de chargement 5 pendant une demi-heure. Un ISSAPC est prêt, vous n'avez qu'à décoller. La fenêtre et l'autonomie du transporteur vous autorise une mission de 6 heures au sol, pour trouver, ou non, le lieutenant Damphousse. Lieutenant Hawkes, je n'ai aucunement le droit de vous donner l'ordre d'accompagner votre camarade... vos réticences sont tout à fait compréhensibles. Cependant, si vous acceptez un conseil d'ami... cette mission est peut-être inutile, mais au moins, en l'exécutant, vous n'aurez pas à aller remplir des Body Bags...

Cette dernière phrase semble réveiller Cooper, qui commence par lever un regard énigmatique sur son supérieur, et à esquisser un léger sourire reconnaissant, presque heureux même, avant de se rembrunir, et de saluer avec respect. Est-il possible que dans ce conseil amical, il ait entendu la prévenance de McQueen, et que son image se soit momentanément substituée à celle de Ross ?

Cependant, il n'ajoute rien, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre, mais West ne semble pas douter de son accord.

Les deux lieutenants sortent en silence, et nous voyons le Commodore regarder tristement la porte se fermer, et hocher la tête d'impuissance devant l'ombre de héros qu'ils sont devenus.

Scène 8

Hawkes et Cooper sortent de leurs armoires leur tenue de vol. Chacun s'attarde à observer l'écusson des Cartes Gagnantes cousu sur la combinaison. L'espoir renaît peu à peu, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'harnachent, on peut voir la force et la détermination prendre le pas sur la résignation.

Et lorsqu'ils se glissent aux commandes de l'ISSAPC promis par Ross, ils sont enfin redevenus les Marines qu'ils étaient, une éternité plus tôt.

Scène 9

- Tu trouves pas étonnant, toi, qu'il n'y ait aucun Chig dans les parages, alors que c'est leur planète-

mère ? demande Cooper alors que West coupe le moteur après un atterrissage parfait.

- Peut-être qu'après l'échec de l'Opération Coup de Marteau, ils pensent qu'on ne va pas retenter le même coup, hasarde West. En tous cas, ça fait du bien de revoler.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Bon, par où on commence ?

- Les balises qu'on avait installées... Si elle s'en est vraiment sortie, il n'y a que ça qu'elle a pu utiliser... D'après les données envoyées, c'est dans le coin.

Comme sortis d'un long cauchemar, les deux Marines retrouvent leurs marques, et sortent en se couvrant l'un l'autre, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

Ils avancent une centaine de mètres, avant de s'arrêter net après avoir vu une silhouette bouger dans les fourrés. Celle-ci vient vers eux avec précautions, les bras levés en signe d'apaisement. En voyant qu'il s'agit d'un Chig en civil, Hawkes arme son fusil, mais West le calme, en lui faisant remarquer le manque d'agressivité de l'intrus.

Celui-ce en effet, multiplie les gestes rassurants. Les mains tendues en avant, demandant de ne pas tirer, il se dirige vers Hawkes, devant lequel, avec mille précautions, il se penche pour ramasser de la terre. Instinctivement, Cooper tend sa main et reçoit la poignée de terre, exactement de la même manière qu'à la fin de leur mission sur l'Enclume...

- C'est celui qu'on a averti, traduit Nathan, qui n'a rien perdu de la scène. Il te montre qu'il se rappelle...

- Ouais, ouais, moi aussi... Et Vanessa, elle est où ?

Soudain, en entendant prononcer le nom de Damphousse, le Chig semble saisi d'une grande fébrilité. Par gestes, il leur fait signe de le suivre jusqu'à une caverne "maternité", où le lieutenant est couchée, endormie.

West est le premier à l'apercevoir, et il oublie toute retenue pour se précipiter à son chevet.

- Vanessa... C'est bien toi ?!!!

- Hé, Damphousse ! C'est le moment de donner de tes nouvelles !

Malgré les exclamations et les reproches feints, tous les trois ont des larmes de joie au bord des paupières en se revoyant alors qu'ils se croyaient perdus. Même le jeune In-Vitro semble trouver du réconfort en enlaçant maladroitement le lieutenant.

- Raconte... demande West, quand les effusions sont calmées.

- Shane... Je sais pas, murmure l'As de Trèfle, en se souciant de son amie en cet instant de délivrance. Elle m'a traînée jusqu'ici, j'en ai vaguement eu conscience... Elle m'a sauvée... Est-ce qu'elle est...?

- Non, on n'a pas de nouvelles... répond West alors que Cooper est incapable de parler du capitaine.

- Et Paul, il n'est pas avec vous ?

- Disparu aussi... Toi, raconte, intime Hawkes, à bout de chagrin.

- Quand je me suis réveillée, mon copain était là, explique-t-elle, en désignant l'alien du menton avec un sourire. Il m'a soignée, nourrie, il m'a même procuré de l'oxygène, et tout ce qu'il fallait pour la radio. C'est à lui qu'on a parlé... il m'a remerciée comme ça.

- Et tes blessures ?

- Rien de grave. Probablement un choc crânien, et quelques côtes fracturées. Ça fait un mal de chien, mais c'est pas dangereux.

- Tu peux marcher ? Parce qu'on a eu de la chance de pas nous être trouvés sur la route des Chigs, il faudrait peut-être pas trop tenter la chance.

Sans attendre la réponse, Cooper passe son bras autour de la taille de Vanessa, et la soutient jusqu'à l'ISSAPC, suivis de loin par le Chig.

Au moment de monter dans le transporteur, Damphousse se tourne, et fait quelques pas en direction de son sauveur. Les deux ennemis se font face un instant, avant que le lieutenant, la première, ose enlacer le Chig avec reconnaissance. Ce dernier, bien qu'apeuré, se laisse pourtant écraser contre la poitrine amie. Puis, à son tour, il prend la main humaine entre ses griffes, et les appuie contre son cœur avant de faire signe au trio de s'envoler.

--------------------------

Voilà, j'espère que ça plaira. Juste pour plus de clarté, une précision :

Dans la version originale, lorsque le Col.McQueen parle de danser nu sur le pont d'envol pour célébrer la fin de la guerre, Shane ne répond pas « Vous avez rien de plus joyeux ? », mais « Prions pour la guerre », enfin un truc qui veut dire ça…


	3. Chapter 3

Shane

Qu'ajouter de plus ? Si ce n'est que tous les reviews sont les bienvenus, quels qu'ils soient. Bonne lecture à ceux qui me suivent dans mon délire…

-----------------------------------

Scène 10

Shane est sale, les habits déchirés, les cheveux en bataille. Elle se trouve au milieu d'une colonne de prisonniers, et porte comme eux une gamelle de fer. Elle est fatiguée, désenchantée, triste, mais au fond de se yeux se lit cette détermination farouche de garder sa personnalité à tout prix.

La chaleur semble étouffante, et seule une grande toile procure un peu d'ombre aux centaines de prisonniers parqués, oisifs, au milieu d'un désert de sable blond. Seuls, quelques Silicates surveillent la distribution des repas, la planète en elle-même étant visiblement une vaste prison d'où personne n'a la possibilité de s'échapper.

Malgré tout, quelque chose semble se tramer parmis certains soldats. A l'insu de leurs geôliers, ils échangent des regards entendus, des signes de tête. Tous paraissent regarder Shane avec espoir, et l'encourager.

A la façon dont ses voisins de file la couvrent pendant qu'elle emplit sa combinaison de sachets d'eau, il est apparent qu'elle a naturellement imposé son autorité sur ses co-détenus, et qu'elle s'apprête à entreprendre quelque chose avec la bénédiction de tous.

Une fois son assiette garnie d'une sorte de purée sans forme ni goût, elle avance jusqu'à l'endroit le plus ombragé, manifestement "l'infirmerie" du camp, où une silhouette est couchée, protégée par une "moustiquaire" composée d'un assemblage de T'shirts troués.

- Paul, murmure-t-elle, en s'agenouillant à côté de l'homme à moitié inconscient. Je vais partir avec le ravitailleur ce soir. Je vais revenir avec du secours. Il faudra que tu te débrouilles, maintenant. John et Françoise ont juré de te protéger, mais ils ne peuvent pas risquer leur vie pour toi... Il faut te réveiller, Marine...

Très doucement, en contradiction avec le ton autoritaire qu'elle a employé, elle tend la main pour secouer l'épaule de Wang, ce qui provoque immédiatement une réaction brutale.

Il se redresse, terrifié, et récite d'une voix forte :

- Mon nom est Wang, Paul, premier lieutenant du Corps des Marines des États-Unis. N° de matricule 9.4.8.3.0.3.4.8.2.8.

Shane ne semble pas étonnée par cette attitude, et au contraire, secoue la tête avec désespoir.

- Si au moins tu pouvais sortir de ta prison pour revenir à la réalité, monologue-t-elle. J'aurais tellement besoin de toi pour m'épauler... Paul, regarde-moi juste une seconde, dis-moi que tu m'entends et que tu me comprends... Mais c'est inutile, tu n'es plus là... Tiens, mange, ouvre la bouche...

Avec des gestes doux et maternels, elle donne la becquée à son camarade, qui avale la nourriture comme un automate, les yeux dans le vide.

- Bon, ça y est, c'est l'heure, murmure-t-elle, lorsqu'un homme vient lui taper sur l'épaule. Je te jure, je vais revenir et tous vous sortir de là. On te soignera, et tu reviendras au milieu des Cartes Gagnantes. Je te le promets, on va tous rentrer, et le Colonel sera là pour arbitrer notre match de foot... Jamais perdre espoir, les amis...

Il est évident qu'elle a de la peine à quitter son camarade dans un état aussi dépendant, mais aussi qu'elle est persuadée d'être la seule à pouvoir réussir ce qu'elle va entreprendre, et qu'elle n'a d'autre choix que d'abandonner un membre de son escadron, comme elle l'avait fait avec Damphousse, afin d'essayer de lui sauver la vie.

Rongée par la culpabilité, elle tend doucement la main vers la joue du jeune homme, mais ne la touche pas, devant son mouvement de recul terrifié.

- Secoue-toi, Wang, réveille-toi, supplie-t-elle... Juste pour me donner du courage, montre-moi que ce que je vais faire n'est pas inutile.

Sa voix tremble alors qu'elle refoule des larmes de désespoir devant l'apathie du lieutenant. Mais, après un soupir, elle se ressaisit, et retrouve son regard volontaire et combatif pour rassembler quelques affaires.

C'est à ce moment que le jeune homme semble reprendre pied dans la réalité. Lentement, il tourne la tête dans sa direction, et cligne des yeux. Sa voix est douce, faible, mais la Capitaine l'entend lorsqu'il prononce ce qui d'après la réaction de Shane, peuvent être ses deux premiers mots cohérents depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés.

"Toujours fidèles".

Son état de conscience lui permet juste de voir le visage bouleversé de son amie, avant qu'il ne replonge dans son état végétatif.

- Allez, Capitaine, vous n'avez plus que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du ravitailleur. Les jumeaux ne peuvent retenir le maton trop longtemps, intervient une femme de l'armée de terre française, en prenant place à côté de Wang. Je m'occuperai de lui... Revenez vite.

Encouragée et ragaillardie par la confiance mise en elle par tous ceux qui l'entourent, Shane referme sa combinaison, et se dirige vers l'extrémité du camp où sont entassées des caisses destinées à être chargées dans un transporteur.

Scène 11

Vanessa, Nathan et Cooper sont attablés dans le réfectoire. C'est l'heure du repas, et les assiettes de Damphousse et West sont vides, alors que Hawkes chipote avec sa fourchette, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Hé, Coop, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça te ressemble pas de délaisser du ragoût, remarque Vanessa ironiquement.

Elle change soudain d'expression devant le regard de petit garçon perdu que le jeune In-Vitro lui adresse.

- A quoi ça sert ? demande-t-il, avec son expression butée d'enfant cherchant des réponses à quelque chose qui le dépasse.

- Quoi ? Manger ?

- Non, tout ça... Enfin, je veux dire…

Il cherche ses mots pour essayer de communiquer ses pensées.

- Jusqu'au début de la guerre, j'ai toujours été tout seul... Vous savez que pour moi, le 58e était ma famille, la seule que j'avais jamais eue...

Et il se tait devant l'expression compatissante et un peu gênée de ses camarades.

- Oh, et puis zut ! Laissez tomber, vous comprendriez pas !

Renonçant à tenter de leur expliquer, il se lève et sort du réfectoire d'un pas rapide, laissant ses compagnons désemparés.

- T'as une idée de ce qu'il a ? demande Vanessa, en se tournant vers West.

Celui-ci hausse les sourcils, tout aussi préoccupé que Damphousse, et fait signe qu'il ne comprend pas plus qu'elle.

- Je sais pas. Depuis que t'es rentrée, il était redevenu lui-même, il avait même arrêté de dégueuler en rentrant de mission... Mais depuis 15 jours, c'est vrai, il a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond... On peut plus discuter avec lui. C'est malheureux, il se renferme sur lui-même, il redevient le Sans-Ventre de l'instruction... Même ses CD, il ne les écoute plus. Il reste des heures allongé sur sa couchette, les yeux dans le vague...

- Ou alors il traîne vers la salle de télécoms privés... ajoute Damphousse, en se rappelant ce détail. Je l'ai aperçu dimanche, on aurait dit qu'il attendait un coup de téléphone, un message, ou je sais pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir sur Terre ? Tu crois qu'une de ceux qui ont fêté leur quille lui a promis quelque chose ? Tu l'as vu flirter avec une fille ?

West commence par faire non, amusé par cette idée, avant de soudain s'arrêter, comme frappé par une illumination soudaine.

- McQueen !

- Qu'est-ce que le Colonel vient faire là-dedans ?

- Justement... rien. Depuis qu'il a été rapatrié, il n'a plus donné de nouvelles. Ça doit être dur pour Cooper... Quand il parle de sa famille, du 58e, le Colonel en fait partie. C'était plus qu'un père pour lui, pour nous tous dans un certain sens... Ça fait plus de quatre mois déjà, et toujours rien, le vide total. Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un parent naturel comme il est donné partout en exemple. Il a même rien fait quand la nouvelle de ton retour a été annoncée sur toutes les télés. Tu sais, ajoute-t-il, en se penchant en avant, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu par d'autres soldats. McQueen n'est pas un Humain Naturel, il se peut que maintenant qu'on n'est plus sous son commandement, il n'en ait plus rien à faire de nous... Tu connais ce qu'on dit des Sans-Ventre...

Il s'arrête soudain, conscient de la désapprobation de Vanessa en entendant ses paroles.

- Non, pas McQueen ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous...

- Comme nous laisser une éternité sur Demios, par exemple...

- Non, tu peux pas comparer ! Stratégiquement, il y avait pas d'alternative... C'était une décision militaire... Non, cela doit être autre chose. Est-ce que tu sais si Ross a eu des nouvelles ?

- Tu sais, le Commodore ne nous fréquente plus depuis qu'on a changé de pont. La dernière fois qu'on l'a salué, c'était en te ramenant.

- Tu devrais essayer de demander une audience, et lui poser la question. C'est vrai, ça, il était quand-même notre Officier de Commandement, on a le droit de s'informer.

Scène 12

A bord d'un appareil de ravitaillement, le couvercle d'une cantine se soulève, et Vansen sort, équipée d'une combinaison de vol. Elle avance avec précautions, en brandissant un arc rudimentaire fait avec du matériel récupéré sur les prisonniers du camp.

Elle marche jusqu'à la porte du poste de pilotage, lorsqu'un bruit trop connu la pétrifie.

- Capitaine Shane Vansen ! Heureux de vous retrouver... Beau temps pour une balade, non ? susurre un Silicate en s'approchant dans son dos. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas vous en aller ainsi sans nous dire au revoir ? Tss... tss... tss, c'est pas très gentils, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour vous.

- Elroy-L, salue Vansen, en se retournant afin de montrer à l'IA toute sa détermination à ne plus se laisser impressionner. Cela faisait trop longtemps. On en est à deux, ou trois à zéro ?

Elle n'est pas de force à lutter contre l'androïde et l'arme pointée sur elle, et elle le sait. Mais elle ne veut pas montrer sa peur, et brave le danger un peu sottement, comme pour précipiter sa fin.

- Allons, allons, ne nous fâchons pas... répond la voix mielleuse, alors qu'il s'approche pour la désarmer. En fait, je dois vous avouer que vous avez bien fait de désactiver les brebis galleuses de la famille...

- C'est ça, je vous crois... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Wang ? Quelle torture vous avez imaginé pour lui ?

Elle est à la merci du Silicate, mais elle ne pense qu'à son compagnon d'infortune, à comprendre comment son esprit a pu être détruit à ce point en si peu de temps.

Sa question fait sourire Elroy, qui l'asseye sans ménagement de façon à pouvoir la regarder de haut.

- Je dois malheureusement avouer que nous n'avons rien fait... Lorsqu'un de nos vaisseaux l'a découvert, il dérivait dans l'espace, enfermé dans un caisson étanche. Il était déjà passablement "dérangé", ajoute-t-il en insistant sur le mot par pure provocation. Mon "homologue", qui lui n'a pas apprécié vos démêlés avec les précédents numéros, n'a eu qu'à passer lui rendre quelques petites visites de courtoisie pour achever le travail...

Tout en renseignant Shane, il frappe à la porte du poste de pilotage, avant d'ouvrir un sac, et d'en retirer un dispositif électronique qu'il branche derrière son oreille avec une grimace qui aurait pu être de douleur, si les Silicates avaient été capables de la ressentir.

Instantanément, son attitude change. Il ne parait pas tranquille, et s'approche de Vansen avec des airs de conspirateur.

- Capitaine, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, écoutez-moi attentivement. Grâce à cet appareil, j'ai droit à un bref instant d'autonomie totale, avant que les autres réalisent qu'ils m'ont perdu. On est une certaine proportion à vouloir faire la paix avec nos créateurs, à penser qu'au milieu du Groenland, ou du désert de Gobi, notre petite communauté pourrait vivre tranquille à côté des humains... Cela vous étonnera certainement, mais nous sommes plus d'un à avoir la nostalgie d'une patrie, d'un port d'attache... Bref, pour être clair, nous sommes une cinquantaine, stationnés sur une lune de Cadfael, prêts à accepter tout ce que vous voudrez pour pouvoir rentrer dans ce qui est aussi chez nous. En gage de bonne volonté, nous vous laissons ce vaisseau, qui contient assez de carburant et de provisions pour aller à la rencontre du bâtiment "Guillaume Tell". De là, vous n'aurez aucune peine à envoyer des renforts pour délivrer les prisonniers de la colonie Sha-Re...

- Et comment on peut vous faire confiance ? Pourquoi moi ? Comment vous saviez ?

- Pour faire simple, on vous connaît bien, Capitaine Vansen, et on savait que l'état de votre camarade vous obligerait à prendre ce risque. Comme le ravitailleur n'atterrit sur Sha-Re qu'une fois par mois, on avait parié que vous seriez du voyage aujourd'hui... et bingo !

- Et comment est-ce qu'on sait qui est de votre bord ? Pourquoi vous ne faites pas une demande de trêve avec le gouvernement ?

- Nous sommes seulement une minorité, très mal vue par nos congénères, qui n'ont aucun scrupule à éliminer les dissidents... En ce qui... concerne... notre signe de rec...onnaissance, ... regardez derr...ière l'o...re...ille gauche...

Impressionnée, Shane ne peut que regarder, impuissante, son interlocuteur s'écrouler, après une surchauffe de ses circuits.

Une secousse du véhicule l'empêche de se pencher sur le tas de métal immobile, et la décide à se diriger vers le poste de pilotage dont la porte s'est ouverte mystérieusement.

Aux commandes, elle trouve deux Silicates, également détruits par le même dispositif qu'Elroy-L. Sans état d'âme, elle transporte alors les deux corps, ainsi que celui d'Elroy, jusqu'au sas de sécurité, et les envoie rouiller dans l'immensité de l'espace.

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, mêlé de soulagement, elle s'installe alors aux commandes de l'appareil qui commence à dériver, et programme une liste de chiffres inscrits sur une feuille de papier collée à l'écran de contrôle.


	4. Chapter 4

T.C.McQueen

Et en avant pour l'avant-dernier chapitre ! C'est le plus long, le plus tordu, mais c'est celui que je préfère… J'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas…

---------------------------

Scène 13

Une silhouette masculine se faufile le long d'un couloir, uniquement éclairé par une veilleuse. Elle descend jusqu'à une porte, et nous pouvons voir qu'il s'agit de Nathan, qui remet de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de heurter. Une voix endormie lui répond, en demandant qui peut le réveiller en pleine nuit.

- Lieutenant Nathan West, Commodore. Il faut absolument que je vous parle, c'est important. J'ai fait une dizaine de demandes d'entretien, mais aucune n'est sortie du bureau de mon officier supérieur...

- Vous avez intérêt à avoir capturé le roi des Chigs, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à nettoyer mes quartiers à la brosse à dents, lieutenant, grommelle le Commodore, en ouvrant la porte pour faire entrer West.

- Oui, Monsieur, répond Nathan, soulagé par la bienveillance transparaissant derrière cette plaisanterie.

- Alors, Lieutenant, qu'y a-t-il de si important ? Ce n'est pas pour une demande de mutation, j'espère ?!

- Non, Monsieur, nous assumons jusqu'au bout. C'est tout autre chose, plus futile et important à la fois...

Il ne sait comment présenter la chose, et bafouille tout en restant au garde à vous, les yeux fixés devant lui.

- Peut-être qu'en vous détendant et en vous asseyant, vous aurez plus de facilité à vous expliquer.

Avec reconnaissance, West abandonne sa position, et prend le siège proposé, avant de continuer, en regardant le Commodore.

- Merci Monsieur... C'est vrai que cela parait stupide de vous déranger à cette heure, Monsieur... Mais il faut qu'on sache... Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles du Colonel ?

Cette question semble peiner Ross, qui se perd dans l'observation du bonzaï récupéré dans la cabine de McQueen.

- Chez vous aussi, c'est le néant ? Je croyais qu'il aurait au moins contacté Hawkes, étant donné...

- Non, Monsieur... Cela fait plus de quatre mois déjà. Quelle que puisse être l'importance de ses blessures, il devrait être apte à reprendre bientôt son poste...

- A moins qu'il ne soit muté sur un autre bâtiment... En ce cas, il ne ressent pas le besoin de se rappeler à votre bon souvenir... Il n'est pas du genre à cultiver le passé...

- Pourtant c'est votre ami !

- Oui. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui, et lui sait qu'il peut compter sur moi à n'importe quel moment... Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on reste en liaison constante. Il y avait bien cinq ans que l'on ne s'était plus rencontrés, quand il est venu à bord du Saratoga...

Cette réponse n'est pas celle qu'espérait le lieutenant, et il le montre en se levant pour partir.

- Savez-vous où il a été transféré ? demande-t-il tout de même en se tournant avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Le Commodore, peut-être un peu honteux de sembler si peu attaché à celui qui était son second et son confident, le rassure de son mieux, en posant une main paternelle sur son épaule.

- Je lui ai fait envoyer une corbeille de fruits avec des vœux de rétablissement à l'Hôpital Militaire de Cabot Cove, dans le Maine... Si vous voulez...

- Non, merci, Monsieur... Kylen... enfin, je connais quelqu'un qui habite pas loin. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, Monsieur...

Le sourire du Commodore le rassure quand à l'application de la peine promise, aussi, il salue avec respect, et tourne les talons.

- Ah, à propos, Lieutenant, c'est vrai cette histoire de demandes d'audiences non transmises ?

Nathan revient sur ses pas, heureux d'avoir l'opportunité de déposer une plainte justifiée.

- Affirmatif, Monsieur. Depuis 10 jours, je remplis chaque matin une demande en bonne et due forme, et jamais elle ne quitte la section. Je peux même vous dire que le Lieutenant Friendly ne laisse passer aucun formulaire provenant des disciplinaires... Et puisque j'en ai l'occasion, j'aimerais vous signaler que la section des Sans-Ventre est encore plus mal lotie. Ils sont envoyés dans les pires endroits, écopent de la majorité des corvées, sans parler de toutes les brimades... Sincèrement, j'aimerais croire que cette situation n'est pas le fruit de la politique du Saratoga...

Cette remarque contrarie fortement le Commodore, qui referme la porte d'un coup rageur.

- Bien sûr que non ! Comment serais-je au courant ? J'ai déjà assez de soucis avec ce qui se passe dehors sans avoir le temps de descendre faire la tournée des ponts... Mais je ne peux laisser ce genre de choses se passer sous mon commandement. Vous êtes tous des soldats, et il n'est pas question de faire de la ségrégation ! Il ne devrait même pas exister de section regroupant uniquement des In-Vitros !

Tout de même choqué, Ross semble vouloir trouver des arguments pour contredire Nathan.

- Pourtant, lors de mes rares passages au réfectoire des soldats, j'ai cru voir que le Lieutenant Hawkes était avec vous à table...

- En effet, Monsieur, nous sommes dans le même dortoir, et nous prenons nos repas ensemble... Cela n'empêche que nous sommes dans deux équipes différentes, et que celle de Cooper fait statistiquement deux fois plus de basses besognes que la mienne.

- N'en dites pas plus, Lieutenant. Je vais ouvrir une enquête officielle. Faites-moi un rapport écrit, recueillez les témoignages de vos camarades, et venez m'apporter tout ça à mon bureau, mais pas en pleine nuit ! S'il y a lieu de prendre des mesures, soyez assuré qu'elles seront prises.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- C'est à moi de vous remercier... Rompez, maintenant, allez dormir encore quelques heures...

- Oui Monsieur, bonne nuit Monsieur.

Le mécontentement et la peine se lisent sur le visage du Commodore, alors qu'il regarde le jeune homme s'en aller d'un pas traînant.

Scène 14

Cooper, Vanessa et Nathan attendent à la porte d'une baie d'appontement, vêtus de leur uniforme de cérémonie. Aucun ne semble savoir pourquoi ils ont été appelés à cet endroit, et dans cette tenue, à en juger par leurs regards interrogateurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Pourquoi c'est nous qu'on envoie ici ? demande West.

- Peut-être qu'on doit accueillir les huiles qui viennent nous dire que notre sanction est levée, propose Vanessa, sans trop y croire quand même.

- Alors là, tu rêves, proteste Hawkes, totalement désenchanté. J'ai entendu dire que des Silicates ont aidé à délivrer un millier de prisonniers, en échange de leur retour sur Terre. On est le dernier rempart, le dernier test... Ça ne va faire ni chaud ni froid à personne si des disciplinaires se font massacrer...

Nathan et Vanessa se regardent avec l'expression désolée de ceux qui ne peuvent qu'assister, impuissants, au désespoir de leur ami.

- Comment tu fais pour être toujours au courant des bruits de couloir alors qu'on n'a même plus accès à la télévision ? questionne Damphousse, pour tenter de dévier le cours noir des pensées du jeune In-Vitro.

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre, car un ISSAPC est annoncé à l'appontement. Malgré l'inconnu, les trois Marines se mettent au garde-à-vous, prêts à accueillir les arrivants, quels qu'ils puissent être.

A leur surprise, c'est un transporteur sanitaire qui apparaît devant eux, qui déverse des infirmiers poussant des brancards chargés d'hommes et de femmes blessés et exténués.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une plaisanterie ? s'étonne Hawkes, en abandonnant sa posture d'apparat. Nous faire venir ici pour des...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase : à la porte du vaisseau, une silhouette féminine se dessine, debout à côté d'un brancard. Elle s'arrête avant de quitter le véhicule et regarde autour d'elle avec une moue de petite fille boudeuse.

- Shane !

Damphousse est la première à s'avancer pour toucher son amie (sa sauveuse), comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêve pas.

Les mots sont inutiles. Lentement, les deux filles se tombent dans les bras, les joues inondées de larmes silencieuses. A leur tour, West et même Hawkes enlacent la revenante. Et lorsque les lèvres pleines déposent un baiser maternel sur la joue de Cooper, et que les bras vigoureux attirent le jeune homme contre l'épaule amie, l'expression du jeune In-Vitro s'éclaire, comme s'il savait que désormais tout allait s'arranger, et que le cauchemar était terminé.

De loin, le Commodore assiste à ces retrouvailles avec l'air satisfait de celui qui a fait une bonne surprise, et une petite larme s'échappe en voyant l'émotion étreindre ses soldats.

- Capitaine, il faut qu'on s'en aille... intervient alors un médecin.

Immédiatement, Vansen s'écarte des bras de Hawkes, et s'approche de Wang, endormi paisiblement.

- Attendez, je vous accompagne !

C'est alors que les Marines aperçoivent leur camarade, et qu'ils se regroupent autour de lui, sans oser le toucher.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard... prévient Shane, en coupant court aux questions brûlant les lèvres des Cartes Gagnantes. D'après le docteur Di Méo, la psychiatre du "Guillaume Tell", il va s'en sortir. Ça sera long, mais il existe des moyens pour le soigner. Bien sûr, il ne sera plus tout à fait comme avant, mais aucun de nous ne sera plus pareil de toute façon...

Encore une fois, elle fait l'impasse sur son propre enfer, sur ses mois de calvaire et de désespoir pour reprendre naturellement le moral de son escadron en mains. Elle n'a rien perdu de son autorité naturelle, et semble même être renforcée par ces destins dépendant d'elle. C'est pourquoi, après les minutes d'émotions, elle quitte les "bien portants" pour accompagner celui qui pour l'heure a le plus besoin d'elle.

Les trois lieutenants, trop heureux de ce retour extraordinaire pour vraiment mesurer toute l'étendue du calvaire vécu par Paul, regardent le couple s'éloigner avec l'expression de ceux qui viennent d'assister à un miracle, et après une brève réflexion, ils suivent leurs camarades, incapables de les voir s'en aller sans eux.

Scène 15

Dans un modeste appartement, meublé avec un goût prononcé pour le style des années folles, une jeune fille sort de la douche en peignoir, les cheveux enfermés dans une serviette de bain, et s'approche d'un large écran de télévision suspendu au mur. Machinalement, elle presse un bouton, et une voix de synthèse emplit l'atmosphère.

- Vous avez un message vidéotransmis depuis le Saratoga.

Immédiatement, la jeune fille brandit une télécommande, et s'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil, avec sur le visage l'expression heureuse d'une amoureuse recevant des nouvelles de son fiancé. Avec ravissement, son sourire s'agrandit quand apparaît sur l'écran le buste de Nathan, qui arbore une expression un peu crispée.

Après quelques paroles tendres, prouvant que ses sentiments sont toujours les mêmes, il regarde autour de lui, comme gêné, et s'approche de la caméra pour mettre un peu plus d'intimité entre sa correspondante et lui.

- Kylen, tu te souviens, avant de partir, tu as dit que tu avais confiance en nous tous ? Eh bien, aujourd'hui, c'est nous qui avons confiance en toi. On a besoin de toi, tu es la seule à pouvoir remplir cette mission... On compte tous sur toi pour aller rendre visite au Colonel McQueen. Aux dernières nouvelles, il a été transféré à l'hôpital militaire "Mémorial George Bush" de Cabot Cove, dans le Maine. Ce serait gentil de lui apporter un petit quelque chose, et de lui dire qu'on pense à lui, et qu'on espère le revoir bientôt, fidèle au poste... Ah, et arrange-toi aussi, mais mets-y les formes, ce n'est pas ta copine de chambre, pour qu'il comprenne que Cooper a vraiment besoin de lui... S'il te plait, fais ça pour nous... Merci, Kylen, j'ai vraiment hâte de te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras.

Visiblement, il a de la peine à couper la communication, mais après un sourire désolé, il fait un petit signe de la main, et la neige envahit l'écran.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Nathan, murmure Kylen, émue par la prévenance de son fiancé pour ses collègues. C'est promis, je prends le premier avion pour le Maine.

Scène 16

Sur le pont d'hôpital du Saratoga, Wang est toujours plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, et Vansen est assise à côté de lui, et ne lâche pas sa main.

Nathan et Vanessa arrivent, et tous trois restent silencieux et graves autour du lit, et leur expression est un mélange d'inquiétude et de soulagement. Ils échangent quelques paroles à voix basse, et après quelques signes de refus, Shane accepte de laisser sa place à Damphousse pour suivre Nathan jusqu'à la cafétéria du pont.

Scène 17

La Dame et le Roi des Cartes Gagnantes sont assis l'un en face de l'autre, une tasse posé sur la table. Tous deux semblent perdus dans leurs pensées, et lorsque leurs regards se croisent par accident, ils échangent un sourire hésitant, comme s'ils avaient des quantités de choses à dire, mais qu'ils n'osent pas les prononcer. Enfin, après s'être raclé la gorge, Nathan est le premier à briser le silence.

- Shane, je voudrais te demander pardon...

Comme elle le regarde sans comprendre, il continue.

- J'ai plein de choses à me reprocher vis-à-vis de toi. J'aurais dû venir vous chercher moi-même, et pas rentrer et vous laisser aux mains d'une équipe de secours qui ne pensait qu'à sauver ses fesses. On n'a pas tout fait pour Paul, Vanessa et toi. On aurait...

- Nathan, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, rassure Vansen avec conviction. Tu as ramené les colons sains et saufs... et tu es allé rechercher Damphousse. Quelqu'un a dit un jour qu'on trouve son destin par les voies qu'on emprunte pour l'éviter. Si on nous avait trouvées tout de suite, Paul n'aurait jamais quitté Sha-Re... Il fallait que ça se passe comme ça...

Soudain, devant cette force extraordinaire dégagée par la Capitaine, West commence à trembler, et il cache son visage entre ses mains.

- Mais ce que je me reproche le plus, c'est les atrocités qu'on t'a dites sur Demios... C'est si dur de porter sur ses épaules le moral des autres, de devoir se lever le matin en cherchant des combines pour ramener un peu d'espoir... de trouver la force de sourire pour que les autres sombrent pas... et se coucher le soir en voyant les autres un peu plus abattus, un peu plus renfermés... sans avoir personne à qui se confier... Shane, on a été si injustes avec toi...

Étonnement, après tant de mois passés à traverser l'enfer chacun de leur côté, West ne réussit à parler que de leur expérience commune, que du temps où ils étaient ensemble.

Et miraculeusement, plus que des heures de psychothérapie, cette évocation brise enfin le mur de granit qui avait permis à Shane de ne pas se laisser submerger par le malheur. Pour la première fois, elle se trouve en face de quelqu'un qui partage ses émotions, qui comprend ce désir de déposer ce fardeau, cette volonté qui l'avait amenée dans les Marines de ne plus avoir la responsabilité des autres, de n'avoir plus rien à décider, ni à protéger, de juste vivre et se laisser guider...

Et à son tour, gagnée par l'émotion, elle se lève, fait le tour de la table et enlace Nathan, pour lui donner ce qu'il demande implicitement, et qu'elle aurait aussi tant voulu trouver dans cette épreuve : une épaule amie, compréhensive, qui allège le poids de la tâche.

En fait, tous deux absorbent mutuellement les peurs de l'autre, et se redonnent de la force et du courage pour soutenir Paul, Vanessa et Cooper. En cet instant, ils ne sont plus des officiers du Corps des Marines des États-Unis, mais des adolescents submergés par les adversités auxquelles ils n'étaient pas préparés.

Longtemps, ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que, à la faveur de l'irruption d'un groupe de convalescents, ils se séparent, en échangeant un sourire et un regard où se lit plus qu'une grande complicité, un véritable amour fraternel.

Scène 18

Kylen, chargée d'un bouquet de glaïeuls et d'une boîte de chocolats, pénètre d'un pas déterminé dans le hall d'un hôpital. Au-dessus de l'entrée, un insigne trop connu signale à tout visiteur que l'endroit, malgré son appellation "Mémorial George Bush", appartient au groupe Aerotech.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer la chambre du Colonel T.C.McQueen, s'il vous plaît ? demande la jeune fille à la réceptionniste figée devant son écran.

Pendant que l'infirmière pianote sur son clavier, Kylen a le temps d'admirer le cadre de l'hôpital, qui n'a rien du décor aseptisé des cliniques du XXème siècle. Tout est coloré, des fleurs garnissent les couloirs, et une musique discrète détend l'atmosphère.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, vous êtes certaine qu'il est ici ?

L'employée semble contrariée par l'absence du nom dans ses fichiers.

- C'est bien le seul hôpital militaire de Cabot Cove ici, non ? répond Kylen, sûre de son fait.

- En effet, mais je ne vois pas... Il y a longtemps qu'il est là ?

- Un peu plus de cinq mois...

- Alors il doit être parti. Il est vraiment très rare que les séjours se poursuivent au-delà de huit semaines...

- Vous voulez bien vérifier, s'il vous plaît ? Et me dire s'il a laissé une adresse, le nom d'un bâtiment sur lequel il aurait été affecté...

A contrecœur, la réceptionniste retourne à son clavier, non sans décrocher un regard mauvais à la jeune femme obstinée.

- Désolée, je n'ai aucune trace de l'entrée d'un Colonel McQueen en tant que patient...

- Peut-être que son nom n'a pas été orthographié correctement... Il a peut-être été fiché sous son prénom... Regardez sous Tyrus, ou sous Cassius... Il était Colonel d'un escadron de Marines à bord du Saratoga... Vous devez en avoir entendu parler, c'est le In-Vitro le plus gradé...

- Ah, c'est un Sans-Ventre ! Ça explique tout. Si vous aviez commencé par là, on aurait gagné du temps !

Le ton sec, le mépris avec lequel la réceptionniste s'adresse soudain à Kylen prouve que cette race de sous-hommes ne mérite aucune considération de sa part, et qu'elle désapprouve toute relation entre les "Humains Naturels" et les Sans-Ventre.

- Alors, où est-il ? coupe Kylen, en perdant patience.

- Ça je n'en sais rien, faut aller voir dans leur section. On n'a aucun fichier d'en bas, ici.

- Bon, eh bien je vais aller voir. C'est par où ?

- Vous suivez le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur D. Vous descendez jusqu'à la buanderie. Après, vous passez les portes de plastique, vous reprenez l'ascenseur qui est à votre droite, et vous descendez jusqu'au cinquième sous-sol. Là, il faudra vous renseigner !

Sans même remercier, la fiancée de Nathan suit l'itinéraire indiqué, sous le regard méprisant et quelque peu scandalisé de l'employée.

Scène 19

Encore une fois, le 58e est réuni dans la baie de chargement, et leurs visages sont graves. Vanessa, Shane, Nathan et Cooper sont en tenue de combat, et Wang porte l'uniforme de sortie. Il est debout, et enlace ses camarades l'un après l'autre, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux prouve qu'il n'est capable d'un comportement normal que parce qu'il est totalement lié par une "camisole chimique" qui l'empêche de réfléchir.

Aucune parole n'est prononcée, seules les accolades presque frénétiques montrent à quel point les adieux sont pénibles pour ceux qui restent, et même dans une certaine mesure pour celui qui s'en va.

Enfin, lorsque Paul a quitté les bras affectueux de Damphousse, une infirmière s'avance, et pose la main sur son épaule pour le guider jusqu'au transporteur qui n'attend plus que lui pour fermer ses portes.

- On l'a perdu, murmure calmement Cooper, en regardant le vaisseau s'envoler depuis la fenêtre du pont.

- Non, ils vont le soigner, proteste Nathan, visiblement plus pour remonter le moral des autres que par conviction.

- Je dis pas ça... Je dis qu'il va rentrer chez lui. L'armée pour lui, c'est fini.

Il n'ajoute rien, et part tranquillement, comme si ce départ ne le touchait pas.

Ce comportement froid et détaché perturbe les autres membres du 58e, et Shane et Nathan se regardent, aussi indécis l'un que l'autre. Enfin, Vansen laisse West consoler Damphousse, qui ressent le plus cruellement la perte de son meilleur ami, et s'en va à la recherche de Hawkes.

Scène 20

Vansen rejoint Cooper sur le pont 58, où leurs SA-43 sont toujours postés, prêts à partir. Le jeune In-Vitro s'est mis aux commandes de son appareil, et il est plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vide.

- Coop ?

Elle s'approche doucement, intimidée par la dureté de son expression, qui n'a plus rien de la vulnérabilité qui savait si bien éveiller son instinct maternel.

Voyant qu'il ne daigne même pas manifester s'il est conscient de sa présence ou pas, elle s'asseye sur le bord du chasseur, et commence à raconter doucement.

- L'été après la mort de mes parents, mon oncle et ma tante on trouvé qu'il serait bon pour moi que je sois séparée de mes sœurs, et que je sois mise au milieu d'autres enfants pour me faire redécouvrir l'insouciance de l'enfance, parait-il... Bref, sans me demander mon avis, ils m'ont inscrite à une colonie de vacances... J'y ai passé un mois, un des plus longs de ma vie. Ça a été une vraie punition. J'ai passé toutes les nuits à pleurer, à me persuader qu'il arriverait quelque chose à mes sœurs si je n'étais pas là pour les protéger, qu'elles tomberaient malades, qu'elles seraient perdues sans moi... En fait, derrière toutes ces excuses, je n'avais qu'une peur : qu'elles m'oublient, qu'elles soient plus heureuses sans moi...

Elle s'arrête un instant, comme si elle réalisait qu'elle en disait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Mais le silence de son camarade l'incite à continuer, à ouvrir son cœur, à exprimer à haute voix des émotions, des sentiments auxquels elle ne pensait plus depuis des années.

- Le plus dur, c'était que je n'avais pas l'air de leur manquer. Mon oncle et ma tante appelaient régulièrement, mais mes sœurs ne venaient que rarement au téléphone, et c'était pour me parler des merveilleuses vacances qu'elles passaient avec "Tonton Ben et Mary-Isabelle". J'en ai crevé de jalousie, j'en ai voulu à mort à notre oncle et notre tante, je les ai haïs parce que j'étais certaine qu'ils m'avaient évincée pour pouvoir détourner l'affection de mes sœurs. J'imaginais qu'ils voulaient qu'elles oublient nos parents... A 9 ans, on croit encore que le monde est blanc ou noir, il n'y a pas de gris... J'étais désespérée, j'étais toute seule pour défendre mes sœurs de ce couple d'imposteurs, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir failli. J'ai cru que si j'avais été meilleure, plus protectrice, plus à l'écoute, plus comme maman, elles ne se seraient pas laissées apprivoiser aussi facilement. J'ai eu vraiment mal, je me suis sentie abandonnée. J'aurais voulu partir, m'en aller pour tout oublier. J'essayais de me convaincre que je serais mieux si je ne laissais plus personne m'approcher...

Elle s'arrête à nouveau, en sentant les yeux de Cooper se tourner lentement vers elle avec cette lueur enfantine avide de comprendre, d'expliquer, qui le rendait si unique et touchant.

- Mais le jour où ils sont venus me chercher, j'ai su que j'avais tout faux : j'ai retrouvé mes sœurs comme je les avais quittées, elles m'ont sauté dessus, on s'est embrassées, et on a commencé à se chamailler comme si on ne s'était jamais séparées…

Son histoire est terminée, mais elle sent que son compagnon attend quelque chose, une morale, une raison à ce déballage de vie privée. Elle-même ne sait pas exactement pourquoi elle a ainsi partagé ce vieux souvenir, mais l'expression de Cooper lui permet de trouver les mots. Instinctivement, elle continue, autant pour elle-même que pour le lieutenant.

- Ce jour-là, j'ai compris qu'aimer quelqu'un ne veut pas dire être avec lui tout le temps. Ce n'est pas parce que des milliers de kilomètres nous séparent que ceux à qui on tient vont cesser de penser à nous. Les sentiments évoluent, c'est certain, mais l'attachement, l'affection restent...

Elle n'a plus rien à ajouter, après cette confession, et se lève, désolée de voir que Cooper ne semble pas avoir compris son message. Il la regarde en effet avec cette expression dure et désabusée qui signifie."Parle à mes fesses, ma tête est malade", et qui rappelle à Shane le prisonnier habillé d'orange qui avait débarqué le même jour qu'elle à Loxley. Elle ne peut pas le laisser ainsi redevenir cet être froid, solitaire, désintéressé de tout qu'il était alors. Aussi, abandonnant les paraboles, elle saisit son menton pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens, et articule avec conviction.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Il faut te secouer, Marine ! C'est trop simple de se replier sur toi, de ne plus vouloir t'attacher ! On en est tous au même point : Le Colonel nous manque à tous autant qu'à toi, et le départ de Paul nous fait autant de mal qu'à toi. On a déjà perdu deux membres de l'escadron, on veut pas en perdre un de plus. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser aussi, Hawkes ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner lâchement. Parce que toi, tu as le choix...

Elle ne peut, ni ne veut terminer sa tirade. Excédé, piqué au vif, Hawkes dégage son visage de la poigne de son capitaine, et la déséquilibre au point de la faire tomber sur le sol.

Avant qu'elle ait pu se redresser, il sort de son cockpit et quitte le pont d'un pas rapide.

Shane, à demi assise, hoche la tête devant cette réaction égoïste, d'abord furieuse, puis peu à peu, gagnée par un sourire vainqueur, persuadé d'avoir fait réfléchir son ami.

Scène 21

Toujours contrariée, Kylen avance dans un long couloir. Elle croise des malades promenés en fauteuil, de nombreuses infirmières, des visiteurs, et, à la faveur d'une porte ouverte, elle aperçoit l'intérieur d'une chambre, vaste, spacieuse, confortable, ressemblant plus à une suite d'hôtel de luxe, mis à part le lit électrique et quelques moniteurs.

Sans problème, elle atteint l'ascenseur indiqué, et presse le bouton de l'étage de la buanderie. En sortant, elle butte sur des chariots débordant de linge propre et repassé, et doit les déplacer pour pouvoir franchir la lourde porte de plastique opaque séparant la partie des Sans-Ventre et celle des Humains Naturels.

Elle arrive dans un vieux corridor sombre et froid, visiblement à l'abandon, qui l'impressionne à tel point qu'elle rebrousse chemin, et cherche du regard une autre porte de plastique. Mais, comme nulle autre issue n'est visible, mis à part un sas amenant à la buanderie, elle retourne à l'endroit un peu inquiétant qu'elle vient de quitter, et poursuit son chemin en pénétrant dans un vieil ascenseur grinçant et poussiéreux.

Scène 22

Toujours armée de ses glaïeuls et de ses chocolats, la jeune fille arrive enfin dans ce qui doit être le hall d'entrée de la section des In-Vitros. Mais cet endroit n'a rien à voir avec la clinique qu'elle vient de quitter : les lieux sont froids, inhospitaliers, les murs sont couverts de catelles blanches et une lumière crue donne l'impression de se trouver dans un abattoir...

Personne ne circule dans le hall, ni soignant, ni patient, et Kylen regarde autour d'elle, à la rechercher d'un bureau d'information. Enfin, alors qu'elle ne sait que faire, si ce n'est lutter pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes, elle aperçoit une infirmière d'un certain âge, qui sort d'une chambre en poussant un chariot de soins.

- Excusez-moi !

Son interpellation semble choquer la femme en blouse blanche, qui se retourne et regarde la visiteuse comme si celle-ci débarquait d'une planète inconnue.

- Ma pauvre petite demoiselle, comment avez-vous fait pour vous perdre à ce point ? Il n'y a aucun patient du Mémorial ici...

- Non, c'est bien ici que je venais... Je viens voir un In-Vitro... Le Colonel T.C.McQueen...

L'infirmière semble encore plus étonnée, et elle approche de Kylen avec la gentillesse de ceux qui accueillent un étranger qui ne connaît rien des us et coutumes de l'endroit.

- Quand ils arrivent ici, ils n'ont plus de nom... Ils reçoivent un lit, et on les reconnaît par leur numéro de chambre... A quoi il ressemble, votre soldat ?

Plutôt que de décrire l'homme qu'elle avait uniquement aperçu le jour de son retour de captivité, Kylen dépose ses paquets dans les bras de la soignante, et sort de son sac une photographie du 58e escadron.

- C'est l'homme en noir, là au milieu... Désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai à montrer... Je serais même incapable de vous dire ce qu'il avait comme blessure... Mais quand il a quitté le Saratoga, il était en piteux état...

- Attendez, montrez-moi voir de plus près... Oui, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose... Allez voir dans la chambre 17, le lit 5D, près de la fenêtre... Excusez-moi, mais il faut vraiment que je retourne au travail… Ça alors, une visite pour un Sans-Ventre !!!

Elle semble encore sous le choc de cet événement incroyable, alors qu'elle rejoint son chariot et pénètre dans une autre chambre en hochant la tête.

Scène 23

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre 17, Kylen s'assure que ses fleurs sont encore présentables, et ébauche un sourire avenant, avant de heurter discrètement, et de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Le spectacle qui s'offre alors à ses yeux la pétrifie d'effroi et de dégoût. Une odeur à la limite du soutenable l'amène à se boucher le nez du dos de sa main, alors qu'elle promène des yeux hagards autour de la pièce.

L'immense salle parait au mieux avoir été importée d'un hôpital d'État de 1950. Tout est impersonnel, froid, blanc, les lits tout juste électrifiés. Aucune photographie, aucun tableau, aucune fleur n'égaie la pièce, meublée en tout et pour tout de 10 lits, de 10 tables de nuit, et d'autant de chaises.

Mais ce qui frappe le plus Kylen, ce sont les dix hommes alités, qui tournent vers elle un visage de zombie, où aucune expression ne paraît. Tous sont assis devant un plateau de repas vide, mais visiblement tous n'ont pas mangé à leur faim, à en juger par les draps mouillés et maculés de sauce et riz.

Le premier mouvement de répulsion passé, Kylen se ressaisit, et avance jusqu'au lit 5D, où le Colonel n'est pas celui qui est dans le meilleur état.

- Colonel McQueen ? Je suis Kylen Celina, la fiancée de Nathan West, murmure la jeune fille, en déplaçant le plateau pour poser les fleurs et le chocolat sur les genoux de l'homme qui a eu un petit sursaut en entendant son nom. Je viens de la part des Cartes Gagnantes...

Encore une fois, un bref instant, les yeux couleur de fjord norvégien s'animent, et captent ceux de Kylen. Mais c'est le seul contact qu'ils établissent. Bien trop vite, le Colonel se désintéresse de sa visiteuse, et replonge dans son apathie.

- Je ne savais pas quoi vous apporter, je ne savais pas ce qui vous ferait plaisir, continue Kylen, en ressentant le besoin de parler pour ne pas céder à la panique. Tenez, vous voulez goûter aux chocolats ? Ce sont les préférés de Nathan.

Sans réfléchir, elle pose un praliné sur la langue du Colonel, qui le mange avec les précautions de quelqu'un qui prendrait la Sainte Cène. C'est alors qu'elle remarque le visage d'un locataire de la chambre, fixé sur elle comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une femme habillée d'autre chose qu'une blouse blanche, et elle réalise qu'aucun d'eux n'a vraisemblablement jamais de visite.

- Colonel, est-ce que vous permettez que je partage avec vos camarades ?

N'attendant pas de réponse, elle se lève, et dépose une douceur dans chaque bouche. Quand elle arrive vers celui qui la regardait aussi intensément, celui-ci détourne les yeux, comme honteux.

- Allons, n'ayez pas peur, cela ne va pas vous faire de mal, rassure la jeune femme, infiniment soulagée de voir un semblant de conscience au milieu de ce désert...

- Non... moi... pas bien...

Il chercher ses mots, les articule avec application, comme un petit enfant. C'est alors que Kylen sent une odeur désagréable, et soulève le drap pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Cette fois, c'en est plus qu'elle ne peut en supporter. Avec un sourire rassurant, elle console le jeune homme du mieux qu'elle peut, et sort de la pièce.

Furieuse, elle apostrophe l'infirmière qui l'avait renseignée, et qui continue tranquillement sa tournée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?! Il est 15h00, et les repas ne sont pas débarrassés. Tous les lits sont mouillés, et il y en a un qui s'est fait parmi ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller dans cette chambre ?!

La soignante, après un petit silence au cours duquel son visage passe par toutes les expressions, pousse un profond soupir, et délaisse son chariot pour s'approcher de Kylen, toujours plus furieuse.

- Venez avec moi !

Fermement, elle saisit son bras, et l'entraîne vers une porte qu'elle ouvre violemment. 10 lits sont occupés de femmes tout aussi absentes que les hommes que la jeune fille vient de quitter.

Deux, trois portes dévoilent ainsi à chaque fois le même spectacle désolant, la même odeur insoutenable...

- Ils sont 200 ici, à attendre leur dernier jour ! rugit l'infirmière en refermant la dernière porte. L'hôpital n'a pas les moyens de les soigner. On les assomme avec les pilules vertes, et c'est tout ! A cet étage, je suis toute seule pour leur faire les soins de base ! 15 minutes par personne, une paire de drap, et à demain ! Les femmes de ménage viennent rechercher les plateaux en apportant les suivants, et elles sont deux pour nettoyer les deux étages. Il n'y a pas de lingère, un cuisinier... et un médecin qui passe quand il n'a trouvé personne pour l'accompagner au squash... On fait tout ce qu'on peut, mais on est si peu, si démunis...

- Alors donnez-moi des draps, je vais changer ceux de la 17 ! ordonne Kylen, en commençant à retrousser ses manches.

- Je vous dis qu'il n'y en a pas ! On n'a pas de crédit pour les Sans-Ventre ! Personne ne se soucie d'eux, vous êtes la première visite que je vois en cinq ans de travail ici. Ça n'intéresse personne s'ils ont les os à vif à cause des lits mouillés... ou qu'ils meurent d'une pneumonie parce que le médecin n'a pas jugé utile de leur prescrire des antibiotiques !

Ce n'est plus de la colère, mais du découragement, de la douleur qui fait trembler la voix de l'infirmière. Visiblement, elle n'en peut plus de toute cette souffrance, cette dégradation, cet abandon, et elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour tous ces hommes et ces femmes.

- Depuis que la loi interdisant l'élimination des "éléments défectueux" a été votée, cet endroit est devenu un véritable mouroir... Quand un soldat revient de la guerre blessé, son cas passe d'abord par le service financier. Si sa guérison dépasse un certain montant, les ordres sont stricts : il faut se contenter de lui assurer le minimum, à coup de pilules vertes. La politique des autorités vas dans ce sens : Les In-Vitros ne dépassent que rarement le grade de soldats de deuxième classe, il est beaucoup moins onéreux de mobiliser des pauvres gosses dans les bas-fonds des cités.

- Mais le Colonel McQueen est un soldat hors pairs ! proteste Kylen, dégoûtée par ces révélations. S'il existe des héros sur cette terre, c'en est bien un !

- Là vous m'étonnez... Les rares qui valent le coup sont envoyés plutôt au "Davy Crockett" de Memphis... J'étais là quand celui dont vous parlez est arrivé. Il ne m'a été fait aucun rapport particulier... Il est arrivé par un transport spécial d'Aerotech... déjà totalement sous l'emprise des pilules...

Elle n'en dit pas plus, mais sa mine désespérée parle pour elle, et touche le cœur de Kylen.

- Laissez-moi vous aider, mademoiselle. Si vous n'avez pas peur d'un peu d'agitation dans vos couloirs, je vais essayer de vous procurer ce dont vous avez besoin.

Scène 24

Le calme et la tranquillité des étages luxueux du "Mémorial George Bush" sont soudain perturbés par la tornade Celina. Kylen, profitant de l'effet de surprise, parcours tous les couloirs, en entraînant dans son sillage tout le personnel soignant désœuvré, dans les bras desquels elle entasse tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, et qui fait cruellement défaut ailleurs.

Scène 25

- Venez ! Venez replonger dans le Moyen Age !

Kylen est une vraie passionaria, elle ouvre les portes des "chambres" des In-Vitros les unes après les autres, y fait entrer avec des exclamations prouvant son écœurement des groupes d'infirmières et d'infirmiers révulsés, qui restent plantés comme des pantins, incapables de faire un geste, ou de s'approcher des patients, dont la plupart ne sont pas conscient de l'importance de l'événement.

Scène 26

Sur le Saratoga, dans la salle de loisirs, les Cartes Gagnantes sont dispersées et vaquent à leurs occupations. Ils ont tous été réintégrés, et leur combinaison de vol arbore l'écusson de leur nouvel escadron : le 63e. West dispute une partie de dame avec un nouveau camarade d'escouade, Cooper, à l'écart des autres, est absorbé par un puzzle, et Shane et Vanessa feuillettent des magazines en compagnie de trois autres jeunes femmes.

-... J'ai bien envie de me couper les cheveux... Ce serait plus pratique... Vous savez, tondus comme la fille dans ce vieux film sur les Marines..., commence Shane, en regardant pensivement la pointe de l'une de ses mèches.

Cette réflexion fait sourire ses camarades, qui ont visiblement de la peine à imaginer leur amie sans cette seule touche de féminité autorisée.

- C'est vrai, ça serait plus simple : un coup de gant sous la d...

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, car soudain un visage à la télévision attire son attention.

- Eh ! Nathan ! Il y a Kylen à la télé !

La jeune fille en effet se tient devant les caméras, et répond avec passion aux questions d'un journaliste alors que derrière elle une centaine de personnes brandissent des pancartes marquées "assassins", "barbares", "nazis", et autres slogans hostiles à Aerotech.

- Eh ! Taisez-vous, les mecs ! Jack, mets plus fort !

-... C'est le plus grand scandale humain depuis la révolution Roumaine et la découverte des orphelinats de Ceocescu ! affirme Kylen, encore sous le coup de l'horreur découverte. Des hommes et des femmes qui n'ont jamais demandé à venir au monde, qui ont été parachutés au milieu des bombes et des combats sans avoir jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir les beautés de la vie... Ils n'ont jamais rien connu d'autre, et se retrouvent shootés dans ce que certains osent appeler un hôpital, sans aucune chance d'en sortir vivant... J'ai été 18 mois aux mains des Chigs, et ils m'ont mieux traitée, avec plus d'humanité que ce que notre peuple fait à ces pauvres gens... nos propres créations ! On peut penser ce que l'on veut des In-Vitros, cela n'excuse en aucun cas un traitement aussi répugnant !

En entendant prononcer le nom de sa "race", Cooper lève enfin le nez de ses pièces de carton, et regarde placidement les images insoutenables défilant sur l'écran. De tous les soldats présents, il est celui qui parait le moins choqué, le moins dérangé par le spectacle de ces blessés à peine soignés, de ces esquarres jusqu'à l'os, de ces armoires à pharmacie vides, de ces salles de bain communautaires... peut-être parce qu'il a vécu dans un univers semblable ?

Après une visite commentée du service de "Sans-Ventre" incriminé, l'image retourne sur le plateau de télévision, où un expert est invité à éclairer un peu plus "l'affaire". Durant 10 minutes, l'histoire et le statut des In-Vitros sont ainsi analysés, jusqu'à ce que le journaliste remercie le professeur et se retourne vers les caméras pour passer au sujet suivant.

- En parallèle à cette triste affaire, on apprend de source autorisée qu'une enquête a été ouverte contre le comité directeur d'Aerotech. Selon notre indicateur, parmi ces pauvres malheureux découverts par le Colon Celina, se trouverait un véritable héros, un vétéran de la guerre IA, dont le courage et la loyauté n'ont jamais pu être mis en doute. Cet homme serait le seul survivant des déplorables négociations de paix entreprises voici 6 mois, et certains laissent entendre que la multinationale aurait eu plus d'une raison de faire disparaître ce témoin, de l'empêcher de révéler ce qui s'est réellement passé...

- Quoi ! McQueen est là-bas ?!

West, Damphousse et Vansen se regardent avec stupéfaction. Ils ne savent que dire, que faire, mais surtout, une énorme peine se lit sur leur visage.

- Hawkes !

West n'a plus besoin de se souvenir du serment fait à McQueen. Immédiatement, il se préoccupe de son ami, et s'approche de lui pour lui apporter un peu de soutien moral. Car Cooper, dès que le mot "héros" a été prononcé, s'est figé, hypnotisé par l'écran. Il semble perdu, apeuré, et malade de révolte. Plus le journaliste poursuit son commentaire, plus on voit le jeune In-Vitro réfléchir et prendre une décision. Et l'appel de Nathan semble être un détonateur. Sans répondre, il toise son camarade d'un regard vert énigmatique, mi méprisant, mi accusateur, et se tourne pour sortir de la pièce à grands pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le Sans-Ventre, il a peur que ça lui arrive ? plaisante une Marine avec méchanceté, en levant les yeux de son tricot à son passage.

Sa remarque raciste secoue les rescapés du 58e, qui ne s'attardent pas à protester, mais s'élancent à la poursuite de leur camarade.

Scène 27

Ils le trouvent dans leurs quartiers, occupé à s'équiper pour partir en mission.

- Coop, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interroge Damphousse, en posant sa main sur son bras.

- Je dois y aller !

Il a le regard d'un petit garçon déterminé, persuadé de détenir la vérité.

- Cooper, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu peux faire ? intervient Shane. S'ils en parlent à la télé, c'est qu'il a été pris en charge... De vrais médecins vont le remettre sur pieds.

- Hawkes, tu sais ce que tu risques, en sortant comme ça sans autorisation ! ajoute Nathan à son tour. T'en as pas eu assez, tu veux retourner chez les fossoyeurs ?

- C'est TOI qui me dis ça ?

Devant cette question qui sonne comme une remise à l'ordre, West baisse les yeux, gêné. Car s'il y a un Marine dans la pièce qui devrait comprendre le geste de Hawkes, il est bien celui-là, lui qui a non seulement risqué sa propre vie, mais celle de son camarade, pour partir à la recherche d'une trace de Kylen, lorsque le Saratoga avait croisé au large de Tellus. Aussi, il n'ajoute rien, et se contente d'observer son ami qui accroche les dernières lanières de son gilet.

De toutes façons, Cooper n'écoute personne. Il sent qu'il doit aller auprès du Colonel, et rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. Résolu, il saisit son casque, encore aux couleurs du Valet de Pique, et sort de la pièce en laissant ses collègues médusés et impuissants.

La porte n'est pas refermée que Shane se précipite à sa couchette, décroche une photo du 58e lors de leur unique permission, et se lance à la poursuite du jeune homme.

- Coop !

Elle le retient juste avant qu'il ne quitte leur section.

- Pour vous deux ! explique-t-elle, en posant la photo entre ses mains.

Encore une fois, elle est la grande sœur, la confidente, celle qui comprend tout sans qu'il ait besoin de parler, et il lui en est reconnaissant. Devant elle, il redevient l'enfant qui a besoin de guide, de modèle, qui chercher une raison à tout ce qui l'entoure, et le sourire ingénu mêlé de gratitude qu'il lui adresse la touche. Timidement, elle tend la main pour lui caresser la joue, mais au dernier moment, elle dévie son geste, et remet de l'ordre dans les ondulations dont la taille est redevenue non réglementaire.

- Tu comprends, il faut que..., commence-t-il, en ressentant le besoin de l'entendre l'approuver. Ça va être trop dur...

- T'inquiète pas, on va te couvrir. Fais attention à toi...

Scène 28

Nathan et Vanessa ont rejoint Shane, et tous trois aident Cooper à s'installer aux commandes de son SA-43. C'est une façon pour eux de montrer au jeune In-Vitro qu'ils comprennent ses motivations, et qu'ils lui donnent leur bénédiction. Damphousse, oubliant même quelques secondes le protocole militaire, profite du fait qu'elle doit lui poser le casque sur les épaules pour lui embrasser la joue.

Aucune parole n'est prononcée, aucun "au revoir", aucun "donne des nouvelles", mais le lien qui les relie est presque palpable, alors que le cockpit descend pour aller se connecter au jet. Un dernier regard est échangé entre les Cartes Gagnantes à travers la fenêtre du pont. Et cette fois, ce n'est plus Cooper qui a besoin de compréhension, mais les trois qui restent qui placent leur confiance en lui pour protéger leur Colonel.

Mais ce statut d'ambassadeur n'est pas important pour Hawkes. C'est une affaire entre McQueen et lui, et le reste de l'escadron n'a plus de place dans ses préoccupations.

Scène 29

West, Damphousse et Vansen quittent lentement et en silence le pont d'envol. Chacun est plongé dans ses pensées, alors qu'une fois encore un camarade, un frère, les a quittés.

Soudain, un homme d'équipage arrive, et se met au garde-à-vous devant Shane.

- Capitaine Vansen, le Commodore désire vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau.

L'interpellée, après avoir donné son accord, attend que le messager soit hors de portée de voix, pour se tourner vers ses amis.

- Eh bien, ça n'a pas traîné. Si jamais je suis mise aux fers à fond de cale, pensez à m'apporter du jus d'orange en boîte...

- T'inquiète pas, on va pas te laisser tomber. Si tu es sanctionnée, on le sera aussi.

Nathan est convaincu de ce qu'il dit, et elle le sait. "Toujours Fidèles" est la devise des Marines, et leur escadron, même décimé, en est le meilleur représentant.

Scène 30

Shane, accompagnée de Vanessa et de West, s'arrête devant la porte du bureau du Commodore. Les deux lieutenants offrent à leur Capitaine un regard encourageant avant qu'elle ne lève le bras pour heurter.

La voix énergique du Commodore l'invite à entrer, ce qu'elle fait courageusement.

- Capitaine Vansen au rapport, Monsieur, énonce-t-elle clairement, en se mettant au garde à vous après avoir fermé la porte.

Elle s'attendait à un sermon, mais le déluge de reproches qui s'abat sur elle l'agresse si fort qu'elle en oublie sa position pour rentrer la tête dans ses épaules en guise de protection.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe sur ce bâtiment ? termine l'officier, en venant se planter devant son nez. Pour qui vous vous prenez, Capitaine ? Il y a trois semaines que vous êtes réintégrés, et vous recommencez à en faire à votre guise ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une potiche posée sur un meuble, qu'on dépoussière aux grandes occasions ? Je suis le commandant de ce vaisseau, bon sang!... Ici, je suis l'autorité suprême ! C'est moi qui décide ! Tout ce que vous dites, pensez ou faites doit avoir ma permission ! Est-ce que je suis assez clair ?!

Il est littéralement bouillant de rage, et n'accepte pas que son autorité soit ainsi bafouée par une initiative personnelle. Shane le comprend, et elle sait aussi qu'il est inutile de protester, aussi, elle rectifie la position, et annonce clairement.

- Oui, Monsieur. C'est compris Monsieur !

- Bien !

Comme par magie, le Commodore se calme subitement, et retourne s'asseoir derrière son bureau, en désignant un siège en face de lui.

- Asseyez-vous, Capitaine.

Décontenancée, Vansen obéit avec hésitation. Elle se demande visiblement ce que cache cette amabilité soudaine après une telle fureur.

- Depuis ce lamentable jour des négociations de paix, le 58e n'a pas été épargné par les épreuves, commence le Commodore, en remplissant un formulaire, comme s'il ne pouvait croiser les yeux en forme de point d'interrogation de son interlocutrice. Vous avez tous connu l'enfer, et malgré cela, votre foi en vos camarades, en votre escadron, ne s'est pas éteinte. Là où d'autres auraient fait une croix sur le passé et auraient regardé vers l'avenir, vous n'avez jamais perdu espoir... Vous avez cru les uns en les autres, et êtes restés soudés, malgré la séparation...

Il semble admiratif de ce comportement, mais en même temps un peu désappointé.

- Capitaine, ce désir de préserver l'unité de la famille est louable. Cependant, l'armée n'est pas une famille ! Il y a une hiérarchie, des règles à respecter... Si tous les soldats désertent au plus petit prétexte, l'ennemi n'aura même plus besoin d'attaquer pour nous vaincre...

- Monsieur, ce n'est pas un petit prétexte ! proteste Vansen, en profitant d'un soupire de son supérieur pour prendre la parole. Nous avons appris que...

- Je sais, Capitaine, coupe Ross, en laissant apparaître sur son visage à quel point les dernières nouvelles de la Terre l'ont affecté. ...Et justement, c'est ce qui m'a rendu furieux ! Capitaine, vous savez tous que le Colonel McQueen est un ami très cher. Le lieutenant Hawkes est impulsif, et un peu insubordonné... Ce n'est un secret pour personne que sa relation avec son supérieur dépassait le cadre d'officier-soldat, et sa réaction est sinon excusable, du moins compréhensible... Mais vous, Vansen, comment avez-vous pu permettre qu'il décolle ainsi, sans autorisation ? En tant que Capitaine de l'escouade, vous auriez dû tempérer son ardeur, et faire les choses dans les règles...

Devant le ton paternel du Commodore, qui a abandonné le langage militaire pour s'adresser à elle en tant qu'ami, Shane baisse la tête, comme une petite fille réprimandée. Elle cherche des arguments pour expliquer ses actes, mais elle sait qu'il a raison, et qu'elle n'a pas été digne de la carrière de ses parents.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui est fait est fait... Je vais accorder à Hawkes une permission sur Terre d'une durée indéterminée. Si vous réussissez à le contacter, signalez-lui que ses papiers officiels l'attendront sur le bureau du Commandant de la base lunaire Alpha. Prévenez-le que sans eux, les forces sur Terre lui interdiront l'atterrissage, ou, s'il persiste, l'arrêteront pour désertion...

- Oui, Monsieur. Merci, Monsieur.

Shane sent que l'entretien est terminé, et elle se lève pour saluer avec respect, et soulagement.

- Et que l'on se comprenne bien, Capitaine ! ajoute le Commodore alors qu'elle atteint la porte. Ceci est la dernière discussion de ce genre entre nous. La prochaine fois, je devrai sévir pour insubordination et atteinte à un officier supérieur ! Vous êtes dans le Corps des Marines des États-Unis, le corps d'élite par excellence. Cela n'a rien à voir avec une colonie de vacances pour apprentis scouts !

Il ne plaisante pas, mais elle ne s'inquiète pas : pour l'instant, elle est satisfaite : elle a confiance en Cooper, et sait qu'il va prendre soin de leur commandant, et le Commodore lui a montré qu'il savait oublier les règlements lorsque la situation le demandait.

Scène 31

Kylen, portant cette fois des roses, sort d'un ascenseur au Mémorial George Bush, et s'avance dans le couloir, en surveillant le numéro des portes.

C'est alors qu'une infirmière l'aperçoit, et vient vers elle avec des larmes dans les yeux.

- Mademoiselle Celina ! Que bonheur, et quel honneur de vous revoir... Je veux être la première à vous féliciter pour votre poste de secrétaire d'État chargée des In-Vitros... Vous le méritez... Comment est-ce que je peux vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour eux... pour nous ?

Il s'agit de la soignante de la section des In-Vitros, qui a été mutée dans cette partie de la clinique.

- Vraiment, il ne faut pas en faire tout un plat, répond modestement Kylen, gênée par ce débordement de reconnaissance. C'est vous qui méritez des médailles pour avoir passé tant de temps dans cet enfer ! Vous n'êtes pourtant pas des leurs, comment est-ce que vous avez pu supporter tout ça pendant si longtemps sans abandonner...?

- C'est comme qui dirait une vocation... Il y en a qui sont faites pour soigner des bébés, moi j'ai toujours fondu pour ces adultes qui ne sont en fait que de petits enfants. J'ai suivi la formation pour être moniteur, mais ce travail ne me convenait pas... Toutes ces choses horribles à leur apprendre, cette inhumanité, j'en étais malade... Alors, j'ai suivi la seule voie qui pouvait me permettre d'être utile : j'ai proposé mes services dans un centre hospitalier In-Vitro. Quand j'ai vu le dénuement, la solitude, la détresse de tous ces êtres, je n'ai eu qu'une idée, rester, et leur apporter un minimum d'humanité, de douceur...

- Alors, si ça peut vous rassurer, des associations favorables aux In-Vitros se sont mobilisées dans tout le pays, et l'un après l'autre, tous les mouroirs sont mis à jour, et évacués... Prions pour que cette situation ne soit rapidement plus qu'un point noir du passé de notre pays, au même titre que l'esclavage et le génocide des Amérindiens... et qu'enfin ce peuple puisse jouir pleinement de tous ses droits... Mais excusez-moi, j'ai tellement investi les médias, les milieux politiques pour dénoncer tout ça, que je ne sais plus parler normalement... Je suis venue voir le Colonel McQueen, on m'a dit qu'il était à cet étage...

L'infirmière, qui la regarde presque avec vénération, semble soudain gênée, alors qu'elle répond vivement.

- Là alors, mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas de chance. Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.

- Pourquoi, quelque chose ne va pas ? Ne me dites pas...

- Non, non, rassurez-vous. Cette fois, c'est pour raison médicale. Il est entré en désintoxication il y a deux jours... Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà entendu parler de la désaccoutumance aux pilules vertes, mais c'est une véritable torture... C'est dangereux autant pour le patient que pour ceux qui l'approchent...

Tout en parlant, elle conduit la visiteuse jusqu'à une petite pièce sombre dont un des murs est couvert d'écrans. Une surveillante est assise à un bureau, et lit un vieux roman à l'eau de rose, alors que devant elle, des hommes et des femmes luttent désespérément pour retrouver le contrôle de leur vie. Sur un moniteur, on peut voir le Colonel s'agiter dans un lit au centre d'une pièce capitonnée, et Hawkes assis à côté, en train de le calmer avec des gestes doux.

- En tous cas, on peut dire qu'il a de la chance, votre Colonel. En général, les "Sans-Ventre" sont seuls pour passer cette épreuve, commence la soignante, après avoir observé avec attendrissement les attentions de Cooper. Ce jeune lieutenant est là depuis bientôt 15 jours... Il est arrivé un après-midi, il s'est assis sur une chaise, et il n'a plus décollé. A part une demi-heure chaque matin, pendant les soins, où il en profite pour aller faire sa toilette, il est là constamment, se charge de tout. Il ne laisse personne s'occuper du patient, lui donner à manger, à boire ou faire sa physiothérapie... Et il n'arrête pas de parler. Il lit les journaux, des livres, raconte des récits de batailles, rappelle des souvenirs... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre eux, mais c'est quelque chose de très fort. Dès qu'il a entendu sa voix, le Colonel a semblé vouloir se secouer, lutter pour remonter à la surface...

Kylen écoute la femme avec intérêt, tout en s'approchant de l'écran pour pouvoir admirer de plus près le tableau formé par les deux hommes.

- Et ses blessures ? demande-t-elle, gagnée par l'émotion.

- Étant donné son prestige, c'est un des premiers à avoir été pris en charge. D'éminents chirurgiens ont étudié son dossier, et en peu de temps, il s'est retrouvé en salle d'opération, pour l'implantation d'une prothèse de la jambe. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est en désintox que maintenant, il fallait que la greffe soit solide, et les sutures cicatrisées pour l'envoyer dans l'enfer...

- C'est si terrible que ça ?

L'infirmière ne répond pas. Elle se contente d'entraîner Kylen hors de la pièce, et de l'emmener près d'un distributeur de boissons.

Une fois que touts deux ont un café dans les mains, elles s'asseyent à l'écart d'un groupe de patients, et enfin, la soignante reprend à voix basse.

- Croyez-moi, quelqu'un qui n'a jamais assisté à ça ne peut pas imaginer ce par quoi ces pauvres diables doivent passer ! Avant de venir ici, j'ai travaillé quelques mois dans une unité de désintoxication. J'ai pas pu supporter... 10, j'en ai retrouvé 10 sans vie, la tête brisée à force de se frapper contre les murs... et des petits gosses, certains n'avaient pas 18 mois... de sortie de gestation, je veux dire...

Elle a de la peine à refouler des larmes de compassion, mais elle continue pourtant, désireuse de faire comprendre à Kylen ce qu'endurent les In-Vitros.

- ...Et c'était leur premier passage... Plus ils prennent de pastilles vertes longtemps, plus c'est dur... et à chaque fois un peu plus. Croyez-moi, mademoiselle, il y a deux mois, quand on planifiait les opérations de votre Colonel, j'étais des plus pessimistes. Je n'aurais jamais parié un dollar sur ses chances de décrocher. Selon son dossier, c'est sa troisième addiction, et pendant plus de 8 mois, il a été soumis à des doses de cheval...

Elle n'en dit pas plus, mais son regard est assez éloquent pour faire frissonner Kylen, qui ramène l'un contre l'autre les pans de son cardigan.

- Mais le lieutenant est arrivé, et je commence à espérer. Ce petit gars a une foi à déplacer des montagnes. Je n'en sais rien, il ne parle à personne, et ne se préoccupe que de son supérieur, mais au fond des ses yeux, il a cette lueur qui dit qu'il a connu ça aussi... Ça leur donne une chance de plus... S'il s'en est sorti, il va être capable de l'aider... Et on sent qu'il va aller jusqu'au bout de ses forces pour que le Colonel retrouve le contrôle de lui-même.

Scène 32

Un ouragan semble avoir dévasté la chambre d'isolement, à en juger par le lit retourné, et les rares objets laissés à disposition des patients jonchant le sol. Mais le calme règne. McQueen est étendu par terre, profondément endormi, et Hawkes est recroquevillé contre le mur, les yeux pochés, le nez en sang, une main bandée et le T'shit déchiré. Visiblement, il n'en peut plus, il a dépassé depuis longtemps la limite de ses forces, mais il continue à couver le Colonel avec tendresse et patience.

Et seule, cette vénération qu'il éprouve pour celui qui l'a pris sous son aile depuis le premier jour lui permet de tenir le coup, malgré les crises de violence, et l'apparente absence du Colonel.

Au plus petit soupire, au moindre mouvement, il se redresse, prêt à encore une fois être là, pour recevoir les coups, les insultes, et apaiser les angoisses.

Et à nouveau, il bondit sur ses pieds, quand McQueen ouvre les yeux, et regarde autour de lui d'un air perdu.

- West...

Cet appel n'est qu'un murmure, mais il pétrifie Cooper. Sur son visage, on peut lire toute la détresse, le désespoir, du petit garçon qui a tout donné, et à qui on préfère le grand frère.

- West, répète McQueen, en fixant Hawkes sans le reconnaître. Gardez un œil sur Cooper pendant que je serai pas là...

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais cette requête fait jaillir une larme des yeux du jeune In-Vitro.

Alors que le Colonel retombe dans l'inconscience, Cooper s'approche de lui, hésitant entre les sanglots et le bonheur. McQueen vient de prononcer sa première phrase cohérente, et c'est pour se préoccuper de lui ! Et cette prévenance envers lui semble le faire revivre. Soudain, la fatigue qui voûtait ses épaules et hantait son visage fait la place à un courage et une détermination qui font comprendre que le bout du tunnel est proche, et que tous deux vont sortir bientôt de cet enfer.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul

Et voilà, le générique de fin va bientôt défiler !

Mais avant de vous laisser découvrir le dénouement, j'aimerais profiter de l'occasion pour rendre hommage aux acteurs français qui ont doublé les personnages. A Hervé Jolly en particulier, sans qui le Colonel McQueen n'aurait pas eu cette voix extraordinaire, sans concession, chargée de menaces mais aussi tellement douloureuse qui m'a fait totalement fondre… Ainsi qu'à l'illustre inconnu (si quelqu'un peut me renseigner, c'est volontiers) qui a donné ce petit cheveux sur la langue à Cooper pour donner ce petit plus à son caractère… Et aux autres, bien évidemment.

Mais bref, trêve de blabla, en avant pour le dernier épisode …

Et merci Nahel pour ta fidélité…

-------------------------------------

Scène 33

Vanessa, Shane et West pénètrent dans le hall du "Mémorial George Bush". Ils sont habillés en civil, en pantalons, anoraks et bonnets sur la tête. Le décor de l'hôpital fait penser que Noël approche, et la neige sur leurs chaussures confirme la présence d'un véritable hiver.

Les trois avancent jusqu'au milieu du vestibule, et soudain, Vanessa se retourne, à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Un sourire attendri illumine son visage, alors que Cooper arrive en courant, suivi de près par une boule de neige qui l'atteint à l'épaule.

Il semble heureux, et Shane et West, devant son comportement puéril, échangent un regard où se lit le plaisir, mais aussi la résignation de voir leur ami toujours aussi enfantin.

- Hawkes, ramène-toi ! appelle Nathan. Il faudrait pas qu'on le rate !

Ce rappel à l'ordre agrandit encore le sourire du jeune In-Vitro, qui avance en époussetant sa veste de laine, sans se préoccuper de la désapprobation d'une femme de ménage devant la neige déposée sur son sol désinfecté.

Scène 34

Un léger coup est frappé à la porte de la chambre du Colonel, et le visage de Shane apparaît, inquisiteur.

Voyant un sac de sport posé sur la table, et la pièce vide, la Capitaine avance en silence, suivie de près par les autres, émus et impressionnés.

Bien vite, le sas de la salle de bain s'ouvre, et McQueen apparaît, vêtu de sa combinaison noire.

Il est redevenu le héros, le soldat impeccable qu'il était avant, et seule une très légère claudication rappelle qu'une partie de plus de son corps n'est pas "d'origine".

Il ne s'attend visiblement pas à cette visite, et la surprise se lit sur son visage, alors qu'il se fige, un linge entre les mains, et regarde ses "gosses" l'un après l'autre.

Les Cartes Gagnantes sont plus manifestement gagnées par l'émotion, et aucun d'eux ne sait que faire.

Enfin, Shane, comme toujours, prend les choses en mains en se mettant au garde à vous, bientôt imitée par les autres.

- 58e au rapport, Colonel !

Elle ne trouve rien d'autre à ajouter, mais son expression laisse apparaître sa joie et son soulagement. Le Colonel aussi, le premier moment de surprise passé, se déride enfin, et esquisse ce qui, de sa part, est un sourire éclatant.

- Le Corps des Marines a changé d'uniforme, Capitaine ? demande-t-il simplement, avec son humour toujours particulier qui détend l'atmosphère.

Confuse, elle enlève prestement son bonnet de laine, et répond avec un sourire.

- Seulement pour notre mission sur Terre, Monsieur. Ordre du Commodore Ross, les vêtements civils sont de rigueur.

Scène 35

Dépassant le décor vide d'une crèche vivante érigée installée au bout d'une rue bordée de petites maisons familiales préfabriquées, un véhicule s'arrête devant une bâtisse blanche aux volets bleus, et laisse descendre le 58e escadron.

Vanessa est la première à monter les cinq marches menant à la porte, et Hawkes reste en arrière, incapable de détacher son attention des guirlandes lumineuses ornant la façade. Il ne bouge qu'en sentant McQueen poser affectueusement la main sur son épaule.

- On n'est pas dans la quatrième dimension, Cooper, murmure le Colonel, en le poussant doucement. C'est seulement une famille d'Humains Naturels...

Cooper s'arrête, et lève sur son commandant un visage où se mêlent l'effroi, la peine et une grande incertitude.

- J'ai jamais...

Il n'en dit pas plus, parce qu'il sait qu'il a été compris.

- Ce n'est pas la Basilique Saint Pierre, Hawkes. Juste un endroit où des gens vivent, mangent et dorment.

Cooper, légèrement honteux de sa réaction puérile, remercie le réconfort du Colonel avec un sourire hésitant, et jette un regard craintif en direction des autres.

Mais leur échange a échappé aux Cartes Gagnantes, qui attendent avec un peu de fébrilité que quelqu'un réponde à leur coup de sonnette.

Et justement, une femme de type asiatique vient leur ouvrir, et les accueille avec un large sourire mêlé de tristesse.

- Bonjour, Madame Wang, déclare Damphousse, en déposant une plante entre les mains de la maîtresse de maison. C'est gentil de nous permettre de saluer Paul...

Elle n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose... La femme regarde derrière elle, et referme la porte vivement, avant de descendre quelques marches. Visiblement, elle a quelque chose à dire, et ne veut pas être entendue par des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Merci de venir vous préoccuper de notre fils. Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, Paul n'est plus le même. Ils ont tout essayé, mais ils n'ont pas eu le choix. S'ils ne l'opéraient pas, il était condamné à vivre dans cette terreur... Quelque chose en moi est mort, quand il s'est réveillé et qu'il nous a demandé qui on était... Mais en même temps c'est si miraculeux ! Il y a à peine 5 mois qu'il est revenu à la vie, et il est redevenu comme avant... Il n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant, il ne reconnaît personne, mais il est profondément resté le même : le sport, l'histoire, les sciences, Shakespeare... toutes ces choses qu'il aimait, il continue à s'y intéresser. Il veut même reprendre des études pour récupérer ce qu'il a perdu... Mais on est si tristes pour lui. Il a accepté notre présence, il a enregistré qu'il est notre fils, et qu'il s'appelle Paul Wang, mais quand on le regarde, on voit que pour lui, on est tous des étrangers. C'était le prix à payer pour le revoir rire et plaisanter… Mais Seigneur...

Elle ne peut continuer, tant l'émotion lui étreint la gorge. Vanessa, peu glorieuse elle-même, s'empresse de passer son bras autour de ses épaules, et de la serrer contre elle, pour lui apporter du réconfort.

- Je sais que c'est idiot, et qu'on m'a assurée que tous ses souvenirs ont été effacés, mais j'ai si peur qu'il redevienne cet animal effarouché... C'est pour ça, je refuse qu'il soit fait allusion à l'armée, ou à la guerre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour lui, il a perdu la mémoire dans un accident de voiture, et c'est tout. Même ses décorations sont cachées au fond d'un coffre... Alors, je vous présenterai comme des amis de la famille...

Les cinq Marines s'empressent de rassurer leur hôte, en lui affirmant qu'ils comprennent, et qu'aucun d'eux ne parlera du Saratoga. Réconfortée, Madame Wang essuie ses yeux à son tablier, et retourne vers la maison, suivie de près par ses invités.

Scène 36

Dans un petit salon aux murs ornés de photographies de Paul, de son petit frère et de leurs parents le jour de leur mariage, les Cartes Gagnantes sont assises sur un vieux canapé usé. Seul, le Colonel se tient debout à côté de la télévision, et Hawkes observe avec fascination tous les bibelots, les meubles qui donnent à la petite pièce une atmosphère douillette et apaisante. Son ébahissement n'échappe pas à ses camarades, qui échangent des regards chargés d'indulgence pour l'émerveillement de leur ami.

- Paul, David, descendez, je vous prie, on a de la visite !

D'une façon très naturelle, Mme Wang appelle ses enfants en revenant de la cuisine, avec un plateau chargé de tasses de cafés.

Aussitôt, une course poursuite dans l'escalier fait trembler la maison et tomber de la poussière du plafond.

- Désolée, mon mari est de service, ce soir, explique la maîtresse de maison, en faisant passer une assiette de biscuits. Il regrette, il aurait été très ému de vous voir, de discuter avec vous... Vous avez tant à raconter !

- Tu nous as appelés, Mam ?

Shane, la première, a un choc, en voyant arriver son camarade de captivité. Avec ravissement, elle ne peut détourner son regard du visage souriant, des yeux francs et intelligents, de la haute stature en pleine forme, elle qui avait passé tant de jours à le veiller, à le couver alors qu'il était enfermé dans son enfer. Paul aussi paraît surpris. Il s'arrête sur le pas de porte, et dévisage chaque invité l'un après l'autre.

- Oui, venez dire bonjour. Je vous présente M. McQueen. Il était un camarade d'école de votre père.

Poliment, celui qui avait été un frère pour chacun d'eux s'avance pour leur serrer la main. Devant Vanessa, il ne peut réprimer un sourire admiratif, qui prouve que ses goûts n'ont pas changés, et qui fait rougir la jeune fille.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que l'on se connaît, murmure-t-il, en arrivant vers McQueen.

- Vous deviez être trop jeune pour vous en souvenir...

- De toutes façons, cela aurait été l'année passée, le résultat serait le même, réplique Paul, avec fatalisme, sans aucun signe de tristesse ou de désespoir. Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici ?

- J'avais un séminaire dans les parages avec mes employés, j'en ai profité pour venir saluer votre père...

Tout le monde est stupéfait par cette réponse pleine d'aplomb du Colonel, lui qui est habituellement si droit, si franc.

- Quelle idée de faire un séminaire à cette période de l'année ! Vous êtes dans quelle branche ? Assistants du Père-Noël ?

Sa réflexion, mi sérieuse, mi plaisanterie, allume au fond des yeux du Colonel une lueur étrange.

- On est dans la plomberie..., répond-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

Les autres ont de la peine à cacher leur surprise, ainsi que leur émotion devant ce rappel de la petite parodie de Wang, la veille de leur départ pour leur mission Kamikaze. Mais McQueen n'y fait pas attention. Il reporte son attention sur Hawkes, et continue, comme pour lui-même.

- ... de père en fils.

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Cooper d'être bouleversé et confus, en entendant son commandant parler aussi ouvertement devant les autres du lien qui les unit désormais.

- Eh bien, si je ne suis pas repris à l'université, je pourrai toujours vous demander de m'embaucher... Il me semble que je dois pas être trop maladroit...

Paul est naturel, plein d'entrain, d'esprit, et entretient la conversation sans effort. Mais ses anciens camarades souffrent le martyr, en réalisant que ce jeune homme qu'ils aimaient tous autant qu'un frère, celui en compagnie de qui ils avaient plus d'une fois risqué leur vie, n'existe plus.

Vanessa, la première, est près de craquer, quand Paul commence à lui faire des avances, et à lui proposer de l'emmener dîner. Au bord des larmes, elle adresse un regard suppliant au Colonel, qui comprend qu'il est plus judicieux de s'en aller.

La poignée de main échangée entre les Marines et leur coéquipier est un déchirement pour chacun, car ils savent que c'est la dernière fois qu'ils ont l'occasion, ainsi qu'une raison, de franchir le seuil de la maisonnette.

Scène 37

Le 58e est à nouveau dans le véhicule, conduit par Nathan, et un silence pesant règne entre eux. Chacun est perdu dans ses pensées, et tente de se remettre de cette pénible visite.

C'est alors que le Colonel, assis à l'avant, se retourne, et toise les trois jeunes à la mine défaite avec son fameux regard impatienté.

- Vous auriez préféré qu'il se souvienne de vous depuis une cellule capitonnée ?

Sa voix est dure et sans complaisance, celle-là même qui fait partie de sa légende, qui fait frissonner ceux qui ont quelque chose à se reprocher, et même les autres... Et il fait à nouveau preuve de sa logique implacable, de son pragmatisme froid pour continuer.

- C'est vrai que c'est dur, de voir un ami, un frère, même pas se rappeler de soi... Mais arrêtez de penser à vos fesses une petite seconde, et mettez-vous à sa place à lui ! Il a perdu beaucoup, avec cette opération... "On" a beaucoup perdu, rectifie-t-il, en insistant volontairement sur le "on". Mais il est jeune, ce qu'il a oublié n'est qu'une petite partie de sa vie. Grâce à ça, il lui reste un avenir, il est possible qu'il se marie, qu'il ait des enfants, un métier, pourquoi pas une carrière sportive, qu'en sais-je ? Et pour votre petite tranquillité à vous, vous seriez prêts à lui refuser la santé mentale, des nuits paisibles, une existence normale, pour le condamner à vivre dans la terreur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… uniquement pour qu'il se souvienne de vous !

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une accusation qu'il leur adresse, avec ce ton autoritaire qui n'admet pas de discussion. Cela n'a rien de paternel, en fait il est redevenu LE Colonel, leur chef, celui qu'ils suivraient n'importe où, ... qu'ils avaient suivi aveuglément...

- Soyez déjà reconnaissants d'avoir pu lui dire adieu.

En guise de conclusion, il fixe l'un après l'autre les trois visages décomposés qui, sous l'impulsion de l'acier de ses yeux, redeviennent ceux de Marines, "aventuriers et bourreaux des cœurs".

Alors, apparemment satisfait, McQueen se replace face à la route. C'est à ce moment qu'il laisse tomber son masque, et qu'à la faveur de la lumière d'un réverbère, on peut voir qu'il est autant, si ce n'est plus, que son escouade, peiné de la perte de Wang.

Scène 38

A bord de l'USS Saratoga, le Commodore se tient au haut de l'escalier d'accès à une baie d'atterrissage, et observe avec un sourire ému un ISSCV immobilisé sur la plate-forme.

La porte du transporteur s'ouvre, et l'escadron des Cartes Gagnantes sort, suivi par le Colonel McQueen.

Avant de quitter le vaisseau, celui-ci s'arrête, et regarde autour de lui avec une expression satisfaite, tranquillisée, et soulagée.

En apercevant le Commodore, il retrouve ses vieux réflexes de Marine, et se met au garde à vous, alors que Ross s'avance pour l'accueillir.

- Bienvenu à la maison, Ty.

Le Commodore aurait pu organiser une cérémonie officielle, faire un long discours, réunir l'équipage pour faire une haie d'honneur au retour du héros, mais il n'a rien fait de tout cela.

Au contraire, il a préféré retrouver l'ami, le compagnon d'arme, celui pour qui il sait que le Saratoga est le foyer, l'unique lieu dans l'univers où il se sent chez lui. Et cette prévenance touche visiblement le Colonel, qui cache son émotion derrière un nouveau salut.

- Lieutenant Colonel T.C.McQueen apte pour le service, Monsieur ! est sa seule réponse. Mais le Commodore a cette expression émue qui signale à tout le monde qu'il a décelé dans le ton de son ami la gratitude qu'il n'ose exprimer.

- Bien, alors au rapport dans mon bureau lorsque vous aurez déballé vos affaires, Colonel. Les Forces Terrestres ont bien besoin d'un officier de valeur, et d'un escadron d'élite pour venir à bout de l'ennemi !

La cérémonie est terminée, la permission aussi, et ce sont des Marines qui passent l'un après l'autre devant le Commandant du vaisseau pour quitter la baie d'appontement.

Scène 39

Ross est debout devant le hublot de son bureau, pensif, lorsqu'un coup discret est frappé à la porte.

- Entrez, Ty !

Il n'a pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que le Colonel est dans la pièce, au garde à vous.

Ce n'est visiblement pas un militaire qu'il aimerait saluer, mais il a trop de respect pour la personnalité de son ami pour se montrer trop familier. Aussi, en tentant de dissimuler son désir de témoigner chaudement sa joie, il s'approche pour simplement lui serrer la main.

Il y a plus d'une année qu'ils se sont dit au revoir, avec très peu d'espoir de se retrouver, et Ross semble avoir de la peine à réaliser qu'ils sont à nouveau réunis dans la même pièce. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il ouvre les bras et attire son compagnon d'arme pour une amicale, mais brève accolade.

Ce geste spontané laisse McQueen un peu désorienté, et dès qu'il se retrouve à nouveau à un mètre du Commodore, il tente de reprendre contenance, en regardant autour de lui, tout en se raclant la gorge. Il n'est pas vexé, ni contrarié, juste surpris, visiblement peu habitué à ce genre d'effusion.

- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, Ty, conclut Ross, plus pour briser le silence devenu pesant que par réel besoin d'épiloguer. Asseyez-vous... J'avais gardé une excellente bouteille de Sauternes, en prévision d'une grande occasion. Est-ce que vous trinquez avec moi ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il sort deux verres, et ouvre la bouteille de vin, alors que le Colonel s'asseye docilement.

- En tous cas, vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir fait du sacré bon boulot, en formant votre escadron... Vous m'avez souvent dit que les In-Vitros ne connaissaient rien de l'amour, de la fraternité...

Il s'interrompt un bref instant, comme brûlé par les prunelles électriques fixées sur lui avec perplexité.

- ... Mais vous avez su inculquer toutes ces valeurs à vos soldats. Je dois dire que je suis encore ébahi par la demande de West d'incorporer les disciplinaires pour être avec Hawkes, plutôt que se contenter d'être affecté à l'entretien du pont d'envol... Et la spontanéité avec laquelle il a demandé un vaisseau pour aller vérifier de ses yeux que l'étrange appel de l'Enclume provenait bien de Damphousse... Quand à Vanessa, qui, à peine remise de ses blessures, demande à rejoindre ses compagnons alors qu'elle aurait pu plaider sa cause pour éviter la sanction...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il énumère le comportement de ses gosses, l'expression de McQueen s'éclaire, et s'emplit d'une fierté légitime, d'autant plus grande lorsque Ross commence à parler de Vansen.

- Je viens de recevoir un courrier du bureau de Diane Hayden... Le Capitaine Vansen a fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire, en prenant le risque de s'enfermer dans un vaisseau Silicate, sans pressurisation et une quantité minime d'oxygène. Elle a sauvé ainsi plus de mille soldats de toutes nationalités, portés disparus au combat. Et non contente de s'être évadée de cette planète déserte, elle a insisté pour faire partie des forces qui sont allées récupérer ces hommes et ces femmes. Pour cet acte de bravoure, elle va être décorée de la Médaille de l'Honneur... Ah oui, vous avez donné à ces jeunes un sens du devoir, de la solidarité... Alors que moi, qui osais me prétendre votre ami...

Il n'a pas la force de terminer sa phrase, tant sa mauvaise conscience est grande. Empli de remords, il se met face au hublot, et se replonge dans l'observation de l'espace.

- Quand je pense qu'il a fallu que West vienne me demander de vos nouvelles pour que je commence à trouver votre silence un peu long...

Il est manifestement désolé, et ne sait que dire ni que faire pour montrer à quel point il se sent coupable et indigne.

McQueen, le visage à nouveau grave et impénétrable, le contemple se mortifier un moment, avant de se lever pour aller poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Monsieur... Glenn...

Il prononce doucement le prénom de son ami, d'une voix où perce une grande émotion.

- Vous avez fait... pour Hawkes.

Il n'a pas l'habitude de parler de lui, de ses sentiments, et ces paroles lui son visiblement difficiles à prononcer. Mais le Commodore se redresse, comme pris de révolte contre lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas moi... Dans la seconde où il a su, il a décidé de partir. Je n'ai pu qu'établir les papiers...

Mais même envers les vôtres, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je croyais que mon bâtiment était un modèle pour le monde libre, un petit état où tout le monde était égal... Et j'ai appris qu'un bataillon disciplinaire avait été formé, sans aucun ordre de ma part, constitué uniquement d'In-Vitros... On se croirait revenus aux pires moments de la guerre IA... J'ai pris les mesures pour faire cesser ces écœurantes pratiques, mais le mal est fait... Je suis désolé, Ty...

Le Commodore se retourne, tout à fait prêt cette fois à supporter le regard douloureux et méprisant dont McQueen a le secret. Mais cette fois, c'est le Colonel qui tourne le dos, les bras étroitement croisés sur sa poitrine. Il semble absent, perdu dans ses pensées, alors qu'il commence à parler.

- Trente ans après Martin Luther King, des Noirs étaient encore attachés à des pare-chocs de voitures, et traînés durant des kilomètres par de jeunes Blancs désœuvrés... Le monde est ainsi fait, Monsieur, les hommes auront toujours besoin de se trouver des semblables à humilier et à persécuter... Les Intouchables, les Juifs, les Palestiniens, les Noirs, les Amérindiens, les In-Vitros... Quand les droits des nôtres seront reconnus et respectés, il y aura d'autres races, d'autres peuples, qui subiront cela.

Le soupir du Commodore résonne comme un "Amen", et McQueen revient à l'instant présent, et se retourne vers Ross.

- Cela va peut-être changer pour vous plus vite qu'on pourrait l'espérer, reprend le Commandant sur un ton plus léger. La mission d'exploration a bien découvert sur la lune de Cadfael une colonie de Silicates rebelles. Ils assurent vouloir rentrer sur Terre. D'après les services de renseignements, ils sont vraiment sincères... Ils ont vraiment envie de se déconnecter du réseau des Silicates, et plus d'un s'est transformé en kamikaze pour divulguer des secrets...

- Ce n'est pas une preuve de loyauté, ces machines sont incapables de ressentir quoi que ce soit !

Enfin, Ross semble retrouver le véritable McQueen, le soldat obstiné, capable de se mobiliser au quart de tour pour une idée, un projet qui lui tient à cœur, et cette protestation véhémente semble lui faire plaisir. Malgré le mépris et la colère que l'évocation des Androïdes semble avoir inspirés à son ami, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

- Vous disiez, Colonel ?

Tout autre que lui se serait vu gratifier au mieux d'un bombardement d'azote liquide projeté par un regard offusqué, mais sa remarque ironique réussit à calmer la colère naissante de McQueen, qui esquisse un très léger sourire.

- Une démonstration flagrante de la nature humaine, Monsieur, se contente de répondre McQueen, vaincu, en reprenant place sur son siège.

Un silence s'installe à nouveau, durant lequel les deux hommes trinquent avec sympathie.

- A propos, Colonel, que se passe-t-il au juste avec Aerotech ? demande Ross avec désinvolture, alors que son visage révèle qu'il préfèrerait parler du moral et de la santé de son ami.

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Des hommes sont venus me poser des questions, mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien dire, je ne me souviens de rien. A part quelques images floues, dont je ne sais pas si elles sont réelles ou sorties de mon délire, il y a un grand trou noir, un vide, entre le moment où vous êtes venu me dire que je vous remplaçais, et celui où je me suis réveillé un matin en salle de désintoxication, avec Cooper qui essayait de me faire avaler je ne sais quelle purée...

Il ne poursuit pas, mais son ton et son expression révèlent avec éloquence toute l'affection qu'il voue au jeune In-Vitro. C'est pourquoi, Ross s'empresse d'ajouter :

- C'est un bon gars, et un sacré bon Marine, vous savez, Ty ! Il est encore jeune et impulsif, mais ces derniers mois, il a mûri, et militairement parlant, j'ai l'impression de voir un certain lieutenant durant la rébellion...

Il interrompt volontairement sa remarque, car en voyant le sourire comblé affiché par son ami, il comprend que les interminables journées d'enfer passées ensemble ont entériné le lien qui n'avait cessé de grandir entre Hawkes et McQueen depuis leur rencontre, et que cette comparaison flatte le Colonel autant que s'il avait été question de son fils biologique…

Scène 40

Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, la routine a repris son cours.

Dans la salle d'orientation, les 10 pilotes du 63e sont réunis, et écoutent une femme finir de leur décrire les objectifs de la mission qu'ils s'apprêtent à accomplir.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre, et le Commodore entre, suivi de McQueen, dans son éternelle combinaison noire.

En voyant arriver "son" Colonel, Hawkes, qui comme d'habitude était affalé sur son siège, est le premier à se mettre au garde à vous.

- Messieurs, commence Ross, en avançant au centre de la pièce. Ceci sera votre dernière mission ensemble. Dès votre retour victorieux, Capitaine Vansen, Lieutenants Damphousse, West, Hawkes et Bendel, vous irez vous présenter au Colonel McQueen. Il redevient votre officier de commandement, et vous reprendrez vos couleurs du 58e escadron du Corps des Marines des États-Unis. Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui...

Il n'en dit pas plus et sort de la pièce, suivi par tous les pilotes qui n'ont pas été appelés.

Pendant cet intermède, Cooper n'a pas quitté McQueen du regard, comme s'il ne pouvait croire à cette nouvelle. Le Colonel aussi paraît satisfait, et lorsque son regard croise celui du jeune In-Vitro, il lui adresse une signe de tête presque imperceptible, ainsi qu'un très discret sourire, que Cooper renvoie avec tout autant de retenue.

Ils sont manifestement très proches maintenant, mais il est évident aussi qu'au devoir, ils sont à nouveau uniquement des soldats, et que leur lien "familial" cède la place au respect de la hiérarchie et de l'autorité.

- Messieurs, le Major Faliva vous a dit tout ce que vous devez savoir au sujet de la mission. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, et rendez-vous à votre retour.

Comme toujours, il cache son plaisir et son émotion derrière des attitudes militaires, mais il s'autorise tout de même un sourire, au moment de les faire rompre.

C'est alors que West, après avoir appelé ses collègues du regard, s'avance en sortant de la poche de sa combinaison le collier d'identité de Kylen.

- Colonel ! appelle-t-il, alors que leur commandant est prêt à s'en aller.

- Oui, West ?

Il revient sur ses pas en voyant son escadron faire corps autour de Nathan, qui lui tend quelque chose.

- Heureux de vous revoir au poste, Monsieur.

Cérémonieusement, West dépose dans la main du Colonel interloqué le médaillon accroché à la chaîne qui, depuis Noël 2063, est devenu le symbole de l'unité et de l'espoir de l'escouade.

McQueen considère d'abord avec confusion cet objet de métal si précieux pour ses hommes et lui. Mais après une éternité au cours de laquelle rien ne vient troubler le silence, il semble retrouver ses souvenirs.

Lentement, il lève les yeux de sa main, et toise intensément chacun de ses "gosses" avec son regard pénétrant. Enfin, après avoir inspecté Vanessa, Shane et Hawkes, il pose ses yeux sur Nathan, referme son poing sur le collier, et dit doucement.

- Merci, Lieutenant.

Les autres, qui ne savent rien de la "mission" confiée par le Colonel à demi conscient, ne voient qu'un échange de politesse, qu'une sorte de cérémonie saluant la renaissance du 58e escadron.

Mais West perçoit dans le regard soutenu, et le ton chaleureux, la reconnaissance, la gratitude de son supérieur pour avoir ce jour-là compris son geste, et fait de son mieux pour garder la cohésion et le moral de ses camarades durant cette longue année.

Nathan n'en demande pas plus : il est soulagé de son fardeau, et maintenant, il peut redevenir un Marine comme un autre. Il peut écluser toutes les bières de la Tun Taverne, se plaindre des conditions d'hébergement, et même se battre avec Hawkes s'il en a envie, et cette liberté l'étourdi pour une seconde.

Mais avant de s'en aller, il cherche une phrase à répondre au Colonel, pour lui montrer qu'il a compris ses pensées, mais il est un soldat, et l'heure des grands déballages sentimentaux est passée.

Aussi, il esquisse un léger sourire complice, et capte le regard de McQueen, pour déclarer, presque en s'excusant :

- Toujours Fidèles, Colonel.

Fin

­­­­­

---------------------------------

En fait, j'aurais plutôt dû dire "Semper Fi", la devise du Corps des Marines des Etats-Unis, mais bon, ça veut dire la même chose.

Voilà, c'est fini. La page est tournée, chacun peut repartir vers de nouvelles aventures, ou rentrer chez lui... Le plus important est qu'ils se sont retrouvés. Non?


End file.
